For Always and Eternity
by HanHannie
Summary: Naruto fails in protecting Konoha from Pain's attack. Everything and Everyone is gone. So he travels alone, only to have his depression worsen. However, he finds the last person that could possibly cure him. But will that friend help Naruto or destroy him? Will Naruto's tears that he shed that day stain his face for always and eternity? SasuNaru!Friendship, NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto has failed in protecting Konoha from Pain's attack. With everything and everyone destroyed, he travels around the world, alone. His depression continues to worsen until he meets up with an old friend. But will that friend help him or destroy him more?**

 **SasuNaru Friendship! NOT YAOI!**

A young man stands among piles and piles of rubble. Bodies of dead shinobi, villagers, and animals alike are thrown about around every corner like ragdolls. Blood is splattered on the cracked walls that are barely standing. What once was a great village has now dissipated into a massive grave yard.

This village was the village of Konoha and the young man is Naruto Uzumaki, the one and only survivor.

His deep blue eyes wander the ground, filled with despair, sadness, and a little dust. He hopes that maybe one of them would be found alive. However, those hopes were crushed within an instant after Pain, an incredibly powerful ninja, destroyed the village with his second attack.

Sakura, Kakashi, Grandma Tsunade… It was his fault. He couldn't protect them. His friends, his makeshift family, gone. Now there was nothing left. He cries for his fallen comrades and the tears stain his face and would for always and eternity.

1 Month Later

On one of the ports near the Land of Lightning, Naruto, still in a great depression, travels the streets alone. He had left Konoha many weeks ago in order to clear his mind and, hopefully, mend his heart. However he has yet to achieve either.

Naruto walked the streets wearing his usual orange pants and black shirt, but he lacked his jacket. Unfortunately he had to sell it for some money, along with many other belongings. He only had on an old, torn cloak to keep him hidden from the outside world. He no longer wore his headband. What was the point when the Leaf Village doesn't exist anymore?

However, he kept it safely in his bag that was slung around his shoulders. He hardly looked at it anymore, it brought back painful memories. Not to mention, he no longer felt like he deserved to wear it after not being able to uphold what it signified: strength and protection.

The street is lined with vendors and its bustling with customers. Each selling some homemade product. A happy young man, around the age of 25, tan with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes hops in front of Naruto. The man held a glimmering object in front of the hooded Naruto. It was a necklace. It was a small, antique, hamsa and a small ruby in the center. "Do I got a deal for you!" He exclaims.

Naruto eyes the object, but says nothing. "Come on, man!" he urges. "No thank you." Naruto replies hoarsely. It was the first time he spoke to someone in days. "Please!" the man urges again.

Instead of replying, Naruto steps around the man and continues walking. Suddenly, he feels a tug on his hood causing it to fall down. His eyes widen and he spins around. He stops when he sees the man again. "Come on! It's one of a kind!" He holds out the necklace again.

This time Naruto looks at the man in the eyes. The salesman notices the lack of light in his eyes and stares back. How does someone so young have such sad, hurt eyes. "What's up?" He questions.

"Nothing." Naruto replies. He spins back around, covering his spikey blond hair with his hood again. _The vendor must have noticed something._ He begins walking forward at a faster pace.

"Hold up, man!" The vendor yells. Naruto trudges forward, not wanting to be interrupted by some silly sales pitch again. The man runs in front of him again, blocking Naruto's way around with his arms fully extended to the side.

Once Naruto is at a full stop, the vendor lowers his arms. He tosses the necklace to Naruto, who swiftly catches it and then eyes the vendor with question. "It's on the house," the vendor smiles.

Naruto holds the necklace in his hand, turning it in his palm. Not really knowing why, however being as curious as Naruto was, he asks, "Why?"

The vendor shrugs, "I'm not so sure why you seem so sad, but in this village the hamsa is a symbol to keep the darkness away and, to be honest, you seem to need something to ward off the dark, especially since you don't seem like the kind of person that embraces it often."

Naruto' eyes widen at the explanation as he looks down at the necklace again. _He couldn't just take something from this man. This is what he lives off of._ "Thanks, but I don't need it." Naruto tries to hand it back.

The vendor raises his hands and steps back. "Nope. Sorry. No give backs. It's yours."

"Are you sure? This looks kind of expensive."

"Positive." The man holds a "thumbs up" to him and winks.

Naruto smiles for the first time in weeks and the vendor finally sees some light in his eyes. Naruto lowers his hood and wraps the necklace around his neck. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come back soon!" The vendor waves as Naruto continues forward.

 _Maybe the world isn't all that bad. But still there's no one for me to share it with._

That evening Naruto rests. His head buried in a tree trunk as he looks off the cliff towards the ocean. The sun is about to disappear, but it's still warm. The rays hit Naruto's hair, making shine. They also reflected off his eyes, too, however they were still blank.

His eyes were staring distantly into the past. Not even slightly concerned with the future. His memories hurt. His thoughts were foggy. His dreams, well, there weren't any. Not unless they were nightmares. His goals, faded. He was alone.

However, he felt the warmth of the sun still, the coolness of the wind, the rough bark on his back, and the prickly grass beneath him. So he wasn't as numb as he thought after all. A little bit of hope perked up in those seemingly blank eyes of his. He felt calm at this very moment.

Even so, he could feel himself losing his senses slowly every day. The colors of the sunset weren't so bright anymore and the grass didn't smell good anymore. Even ramen started to taste bitter. Eventually he would become completely numb that even a blizzard couldn't harden his heart anymore.

Naruto looks down and reaches for the necklace around his neck. _Protects from darkness._ He thought. He chuckles, "Silly superstitions."

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **Note that this is my first fanfiction so I'm not really sure what I'm doing.**

 **Also I chose a hamsa due to the fact that I feel like the Land of Lightning is kind of based off the Middle East/African Nations and therefore the hamsa really is an important amulet to them and Naruto lost his necklace during the fight, obviously. Don't bash the hamsa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay!  
I hope this one isn't boring for any of you and that your liking it so far. I promise there will be a few more twists and turns later on!**

He sighs, closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the tree trunk. Suddenly he senses a large, powerful chakra in the distance. His eyes open but he remains calm. He is familiar with this chakra but he can't put his finger on it. However, he does nothing to suppress his chakra. He decides to let whoever it is find him if they wish. There was no point in fighting anymore.

He relaxes against the tree again and releases his concentration on the massive chakra. His mind goes cloudy again. Though it felt familiar, it didn't seem to be interested in him, so he left it alone.

He chuckled to himself, his eyes half lidded, finally recognizing the massive chakra. Unfortunately, his energy for the day was gone so he couldn't chase after him even if he tried. Not that he would listen anyways. So instead Naruto dozed off into a light slumber.

As if right on cue, someone jumps out of the woods only moments later. A slid to a stop next to Naruto. Naruto, still relaxed against the tree trunk, pops one eye open. There he saw a raven haired man with obsidian eyes staring back at him. "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Sleeping," Naruto whispers and puts his finger to his mouth as he whistles, "Shhhh."

He drops his hand and, yet again, relaxes his head on the tree trunk, burying it within the bark. Then closes his eyes once again. He hears Sasuke unsheathe his katana and step forward lightly.

Suddenly, Naruto feels a sharp object glide, softly across his neck without cutting the skin. He once again pops one eye open. Sasuke is much closer to him now. He can see the hatred and vengeance in his eyes. Naruto chuckles slightly making sure to not cut himself on Sasuke's katana. "Go ahead, Sasuke," he chokes.

Sasuke's eyes widen and for just a moment he shows concern. He hoped for a much better fight than this. In fact he hoped that Naruto would fight back at all. "I won't fight back." Naruto continues answering the question that he knew Sasuke was thinking.

Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes. There's nothing. He sees nothing. No fear, no anger, no happiness to see him, no hope at all. Is this Naruto? How could there be nothing? "What's up with you, Dobe?" Sasuke asks with a tint of anger and concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Naruto replies. He grins but Sasuke knows its fake, it's got to be fake. His eyes aren't smiling at all.

Sasuke retracts his katana, allowing his hand to drop to the side and swing there for a moment. "Are you really Naruto?"

"I am."

"Then why won't you fight back, Dobe?" Sasuke hisses.

"No point." Naruto states blankly, never breaking eye contact.

"Why not?" Sasuke declares and scrunches his fists together as they hang by his sides, slowly getting more irritated that Naruto doesn't seem like himself.

"No reason." Naruto states blankly again. He sighs, "Would you just get it over with?"

"Someone's in a hurry to die," Sasuke points out. He sheathes his katana a pulls out a rope from his pack that is strapped behind his back.

"What's that for?" Naruto asks.

"If you're so willing, then I'm going to escort you to Madara and the Akatsuki. At least then you'll be useful." Sasuke pulls the rope tight within his fingers making it snap, "Hold out your hands."

Naruto thinks for a moment. _That's right! The Akatsuki._ He had forgotten that they were after him. They probably believed he was dead since the whole village was whipped out. Then again, they probably saw that his body wasn't there. They aren't that stupid.

 _At least this way, I can be useful. It would also get rid of all my pain and suffering. Not to mention, I'll get to hang out with Sasuke for a while, so I won't be completely alone._

Naruto holds out his hands. His eyes staring at Sasuke's. Sasuke stands there for a moment. He is shocked that Naruto would give in to such an order so easily, especially when it comes to the Akatsuki.

 _Is this a trick? Why is he out here alone?_ _Sakura and Kakashi are probably hiding somewhere. But I can't sense them around and Naruto seems so….. broken. Oh well._

Sasuke snaps out of it and ties the rope around Naruto's wrists, leaving enough to allow Sasuke to hold the other end in case he tries to run away. "Come," he demands.

Naruto stands up. He wobbles and has to lean his shoulder back on the tree for some support. _He's completely exhausted._ Sasuke thinks. In fact, he's never seen him so completely drained before. He's never seen him so broken before.

Sasuke pulled the rope causing Naruto to grunt and fall forward slightly. Then he leads Naruto into the woods.

Hours Later

They were walking slowly and quietly. The sun finally disappeared. It was dark, really dark. Sasuke is in front holding the rope that connects to Naruto's tied wrists as he follows close behind. Sasuke glances behind him. Naruto is staring at the ground. His eyes half lidded. He could tell that Naruto was deep in thought. They haven't spoken since they entered the woods. "What's up, Dobe? You're quiet."

Naruto looked up quickly and smirked, "Why? You suddenly interested, Teme?"

"It's just out of character for you."

"Figured you thought I was annoying so I decided to not say anything," He replies nonchalantly.

"You are annoying, Dobe."

Naruto's smirk faded. His eyes floating back to the ground, "Sorry."

"For what?"

Naruto shrugged, he didn't know why he was apologizing but he felt like he had to.

"Don't apologize for something when you don't know what it is." Sasuke hisses and pulls the ropes tighter. Naruto almost trips at the sudden pull and grunts as his foot hits a tree root. Luckily he saves himself from falling.

Once he steadies himself again he speaks, "I guess it's for chasing after you, annoying you, and not really understanding you pain, until now."

Sasuke's eyes pop. He didn't believe it. He refused to believe that Naruto was actually apologizing for coming after him. This wasn't Naruto. The Naruto he knew who never have apologized for helping a "friend" out. In fact, Sasuke has never heard him apologize ever. Not once. _And what did he mean by "until now"?_ He narrows his eyes, in suspicion. "If you're trying to win me over by apologizing, it won't work. I will still destroy Konoha once I hand you over."

Naruto couldn't suppress the giggles as he thinks about what Sasuke said.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto's eyes return to Sasuke as he reverts back to his unemotional state and stops walking. There is an awkward pause. Naruto looks directly at the ground, internally questioning whether he should tell Sasuke and then, "You're too late, Teme."

"What do you mean by that, Dobe?"

"Konoha is gone. It was already destroyed."

 **A kinda-sorta small cliff hanger. Figured I'd try it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! I hope this good for you all. So far I haven't gotten bad reviews, so I hope that's a good thing.**

"Hn," Sasuke grunts turning his head away, "That's not going to work."

"Would I really be all the way out here, alone, otherwise? But I suppose, you cannot believe me if you want, but it's the truth." Naruto looks toward the sky. He realizes that even the stars don't shine as much as they use to. They seem so dull and far away now. Basking in the moonlight, he allows the wind to blow his hair around his tanned, whiskered face. "It was destroyed about a month ago. Everyone is gone. I am the last one."

Naruto looks back down at Sasuke. His blue eyes reflecting peaceful, yet raining storm clouds as if it's sprinkling inside. _I've accepted it._ He smirks, "Well, I guess besides you, Sasuke."

"Don't group me with them. I'm not a part of that village anymore." Sasuke hisses. He pulls the rope again, but doesn't get a reaction from Naruto other than a small smile.

"I know," Naruto smiles a pained smile, "and, apparently, neither am I."

Both hearts drop simultaneously. Naruto's because of his fallen comrades. Sasuke's due to the fact that he could tell Naruto was telling the truth. _And he's accepted it._

"H-How?" Sasuke stutters.

Naruto gives him a questioning look. "You're part of the Akatsuki and you don't know?"

"The Akatsuki did it?" Sasuke replied.

"Pain did it," Naruto whispers, "All alone."

Sasuke's eyes fill with anger and jealousy. They never mentioned this plan to him, probably because he would have asked to go along. Now he won't be able to finish off his revenge for his brother.

Sasuke whips around and pulls the rope hard to get Naruto to start moving. Letting his anger move through the fibers of the rope and to Naruto's hand. _I figured he'd be happy._ Naruto thought. They begin move at a quicker pace.

Eventually they stop at a clearing. A small river rushes past as they sit down next to a mountain of rocks to rest. It's definitely close to morning by now.

Naruto lays against a large rock and closes his eyes. The meadow is quiet and the breeze feels nice, at least for now. But he's too exhausted to care. "Hey, Dobe."

"Hn," Naruto replies.

"Want food or not?"

Naruto's shoot open at the sudden appearance of food. It seemed like days since his last meal. "Heck yeah!" He yells with excitement.

Sasuke notices this slight change in Naruto's reaction. He smirks. Perhaps he is the real, Naruto. Not that he cares.

Sasuke sets up some firewood and lights it. Gently he places a pot of soup over the flame and lets it rest there for a while. Naruto's eyes never leave the pot, desperate for food.

"When was your last meal?" Sasuke questions.

"A few days, maybe a week ago." Naruto replies placing his chin on his fisted hand.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke smirks.

"Yeah, so? Naruto replies blankly.

 _Normally he would yell at me for calling him that, but instead he's accepting it._ Sasuke thinks. Suddenly he notices something glimmering around Naruto's neck. "What's that?" Sasuke points.

Naruto looks down and notices the necklace sparkling in the fire light. "Oh, well, this man at the port gave it to me, free of charge!" He grins and holds up the necklace for Sasuke to get a better look at. "Apparently it's supposed to protect you from the dark."

"What a dumb superstition." He replies nonchalantly.

"That's what I thought too. But it's kind of cool lookin', right?" He grins wider.

"I guess." Sasuke replies.

The soup starts to boiling, indicating it's ready. He notices Naruto shuffling. "Uh… Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Unless you're willing to feed me, would you untie my hands?" He asks pleadingly.

Sasuke hesitates, "Are you going to run?"

"No." Naruto states immediately, "I promise."

Sasuke stands up and moves around to the opposite side of the fire. He reaches down toward Naruto's hands and begins picking the knot.

It finally unravels and Sasuke throws it to the side. But to their dismay, the bushes to the North begin to rustle unnaturally.

Sasuke hesitates and looks towards the shaking bushes. He concentrates trying to sense any chakra, any at all. That's when he finds a slight glimmer of it. "Sasuke, what's wro–" Naruto whispers but before he can finish, Sasuke slaps a hand across his mouth.

"Shhh!" Sasuke glares. Naruto nods and Sasuke releases his hand from Naruto's mouth. Naruto looks around and notices the bushes as well. "Shinobi?" He whispers.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They stare at the bushes for a long time. Eventually the men rush out towards the clearing. There's only about five of them, all dark skinned in jounin uniforms wearing lightning headbands.

Sasuke stands up straight, getting a better look at the five and unsheathes his katana. They all had commendable chakra levels, he noticed, but not nearly enough to compare with his own, and definitely not Naruto's. He looks back down at Naruto who was slowly starting to rise to his feet as well. Sasuke pushes his head back down with his other hand, "Stay hidden, Dobe."

"Huh? Why?" He questions, "It's my chakra they probably followed here."

"They don't know that there are two separate chakra sources, yet." Sasuke glares, "So stay hidden."

"I'm no damsel in distress," Naruto counters, "Plus I am your prisoner why would I stay hidden?"

"Do you wish to be taken to the Cloud Village?" Sasuke questions.

Naruto thinks for a moment. _Not really. I don't want another village getting destroyed because of me being a target of the Akatsuki._

"No." He replies, his eyes downcast.

"Then shut up and lay low."

"But I can help."

"Don't need it," Sasuke smirks.

Naruto knew he was right. Sasuke was strong. Much stronger than any of those shinobi. In fact this is probably going to be an easy work out for him.

"Teme." Naruto growls lowly while crossing his arms across his chest.

Regrettably, the blond decides to stay behind the rock as told, but not without a huge sigh of disappointment.

"Good boy." Sasuke smirks again.

He jumps away. Naruto turns around, presses his stomach to the side of the rock and peaks over. Sasuke comes into contact with the jounin as they try to arrest him for crossing boarders as a wanted rouge ninja.

 _I'd forgotten Sasuke was a wanted criminal._ Naruto realizes.

As the battle between Sasuke and the Cloud Ninja rages on, it becomes clear that Sasuke is bored. He's not even using ninjustu. His kicks and punches are strong and he easily dodges every attack. The opposing ninja aren't even up to par. It's no contest, Sasuke is winning.

 _Figures he'd be that strong._ Naruto thought. He's filled with pride and jealousy for his former teammate. However, he finds himself sadden by Sasuke's skills as well. _Even if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't be able to win a fight with him anyways._ A sign of disappointment escapes his lips. _No fair._

Naruto turns around and slides his back down the rock into a sitting position, resting against it for what seems like forever. Eventually, the battle cries halt. Bodies crash to the ground, alive but unconscious.

The crinkling of grass filled footsteps come closer until they, too, come to a halt. "What's wrong now, Dobe?" Sasuke asks, seeing that Naruto seems more depressed than a few moments ago.

"Just figured out that even if there were a village to come home to, I wouldn't have the strength to bring you back anyways," Naruto sighs not looking up at him, "I guess I'll always be second best."

"You really got to stop this." Sasuke says bluntly.

"Hn?" Naruto replies, "Stop what?" His eyes finally finding Sasuke's, urging him to continue

"This depression thing you have now. It's stupid," Sasuke answers as he walks around the fire so that he is across from Naruto.

"Hello pot, meet kettle." Naruto replies jokingly, he stares at Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke comes back around and stands right in front of him. "Shut up, Dobe."

Sasuke lasso's Naruto's wrists together once again with the rope on the ground.

"What's this for?"

"We're moving, obviously."

"But I haven't eaten yet!"

Sasuke shakes his head, obviously irritated by Naruto's stupidity, and pulls on the head of the rope, "Idiot."

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!  
I'm trying really hard to kind of keep Sasuke's personality and integrity. But if you guys have any suggestions please let me know.  
Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Chapter 4! I took your advice and I hope you like this chapter.**

The next few days fly by. Sasuke picks up the pace pulling Naruto along. Now they had gotten more in sync that they were able to move through the trees without Naruto accidently losing his footing and tumbling to the ground with Sasuke being pulled along with him. At least until Sasuke let go of the rope and caught another tree branch while letting Naruto tumble all the way down to the earth.

However occasionally he would still make a mistake and tumble to the ground. Most of the time due to Sasuke pulling the rope hard that it pulls Naruto farther forward than he anticipates. But Sasuke couldn't help it, Naruto's new personality was annoying and it pissed Sasuke off even more than usual.

He also got a small chuckle out of seeing his old teammate lying face down on the ground like the old days when he would lose in a spar or fail during training.

Naruto never complained, which Sasuke found odd. Even when Sasuke was to blame, every time he fell Naruto would smile and chuckle slightly. It was fake, Sasuke knew that. But then, Naruto would apologize for falling and holding Sasuke back.

 _I expected him to get angry when I would do something like that. I should really be the one to apologize._ Sasuke thought.

Every night Sasuke would untie Naruto's hands and they'd set up a makeshift camp: bringing firewood and clearing off spots on the ground to sleep. They then would eat in silence. Although Naruto never attempted to escape, Sasuke would tie Naruto to a tree trunk just in case.

He knew Naruto wasn't able to perform genjutsu, but he with his hands tied he wouldn't be able to create any hand signals for ninjustu either and fortunately for Sasuke, Naruto's taijustu left much to be desired. Once he was finished, they'd both fall asleep.

Neither one ever actually went to sleep for more than a few hours though. Naruto was always awaken by his repeating nightmares. Ones in which he would relive Pain's attack and the nine-tails seal release over and over again. Seeing his friends faces dissipate into lifeless bodies while the village crumbled around them. Sometimes, he'd think that someone was calling out to him, telling him to come home, but when he awoken there was no one there.

Sasuke on the other hand, would be woken up by his own thoughts of the past. The happier Naruto slowly fading into the existing one he's been traveling with. He'd also see his brother's disappointment at his failure to take down the Konoha, while the rest of Akatsuki was laughing in the background, mocking him. After a while he'd give up on sleep and lay awake and listen to the sounds from the forest and Naruto's quiet whimpering. _Must be having a nightmare._ He thought.

Then when dawn arose, they'd awaken. Naruto would have a crick in his neck from sleeping against a tree all night. Sasuke would untie him and he'd stretch his stiff muscles and then get his wrist tied again for another journey.

This went on day after day. Eventually they had traveled far enough over land and sea that they ended up in the Land of Fire.

"Yeah, do we have to go in there?" Naruto asks, refusing to step over the border to the Land of Fire.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"But, wouldn't it be much more fun to go around?" Naruto asks with a nervous smile plastering itself across his face.

 _Another one of Naruto's fake smiles._ Sasuke realizes. "No." He replies bluntly.

"I think it would." Naruto says matter-of-factly.

"No." Sasuke repeats. "I don't want to be around you more than necessary."

"Harsh, man. Harsh." Naruto replies nonchalantly.

Sasuke pulls on the rope to move Naruto forward. However instead of his easy going attitude that he has been displaying these past few days. This time he sticks his ground and refuses to budge.

Sasuke pulls harder. "Ow!" Naruto squeals. "Seriously! I'm not going in there! And stop pulling on this damn rope, already!"

"Then come." Sasuke replies unemotionally.

"No." Naruto whines.

"Come."

"I can't go in there!" Naruto backs away from the borderline. His eyes fill with fear and sadness. Which is a complete 180 from his normal unemotional state. "Not anymore."

"Come on, Dobe." Sasuke repeats with a tint of anger in his voice. Now he is laying all of his weight on the rope, urging Naruto to move forward.

Instead Naruto pulls backward, wrapping the rope around a tree so that Sasuke couldn't pull forward anymore and then sits down so that Sasuke would have to drag him.

"Seriously, Dobe!" Sasuke yells, frustrated at Naruto's sudden lack of outgoingness.

"Yep." Naruto states, "I'm not moving."

"Stop acting like you're 12 years old again!"

"I'm not moving." Naruto repeats through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Sasuke hisses low, letting go of the rope as he does. Naruto flies backwards, landing on his back on the grass.

He sits up with a start and turns to meet Sasuke's eyes, "Now whose acting like a 12 year old!"

"Whatever." Sasuke bluntly remarks, crossing his arms across his chest and turning his face away from Naruto's.

Naruto stares at Sasuke, thinking about his reaction. Then he bursts out laughing. A real laugh. Not a small or fake one. But a full-hearted, big laugh. Even his eyes had brightened.

Even Sasuke stands stocked. This is the most emotion he's seen out of the blond since he found him by the cliff all those days ago.

"What's so funny?"

"This is funny!" Naruto mumbles in between laughing fits, "Feels like we're on team 7 again, bickering like we use to."

Sasuke smirks, hiding his small chuckles.

Then suddenly Naruto falls deathly quiet. His eyes returning to their blank state. "Too bad the others can't be here with us." He pauses for a moment and sighs. "Kekkashi would probably be trying to break us up by now, while Sakura would be lecturing me about bothering you too much."

Naruto notices tears beginning to cloud his eyesight as he continues. "Then we would be sent on a mission by old man hokage in order to build our teamwork. We weren't very good at it so we'd probably fail at first." Naruto chuckled in between the soft sobs. "But we'd try again, and again, and again. Until finally we completed it."

Now full tears we're sliding down his whiskered face. "Then, we'd go get ramen at Ichiraku's," he sobbed, "And we'd be happy."

"Then the whole thing would start all over again the next day." Sasuke sighed looking up at the sky. He remembered those "happy" times, even though he had tried so hard to forget them. He looked back at Naruto who face had a mixture of happiness, sadness and guilt all mixed into his deep blue, depressed eyes.

He walked over to find that Naruto was trembling from the sobbing. He pats his shoulder mechanically, unsure of what to do. Then decides that removing the ropes from Naruto's hands was a good start. Immediately after removal, Naruto wipes away the tears with his sleeve.

Sasuke notices the red, bleeding rope burns on Naruto's wrists. "Dobe." Sasuke states.

Naruto looks up over his sleeve, "What?" He croaks.

Sasuke reaches into his pack and grabs the bandages. "Your wrists."

Naruto's eyes search his wrists. Finding them burned and bleeding.

"If it hurt, you should have said something, idiot."

"Don't worry, they'll be healed soon. The nine-tails will take care of it."

"Give them here." Sasuke states, turning his face away again and reaching out his hand.

Naruto hesitates slightly, but gives Sasuke one of his wrists. Sasuke takes Naruto's wrist in his hand and starts neatly bandaging it.

"I told you, you don't have to do that." Naruto sniffs. His eyes dried out from crying.

"It's not because you have cuts that I'm doing this." Sasuke replies, "This is to ensure it doesn't happen anymore."

Naruto falls silent while watching Sasuke wrap his wrists. _I feel like this is something an older brother would do for his younger brother._ Naruto thought.

Once Sasuke was finished he sighed. "Perhaps we should just make camp here for tonight. We'll figure out everything tomorrow."

"Okay." Naruto replies blankly.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!  
** **If you don't review I won't know how to make it better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night it was quieter than usual. The fire cracks and spits small ashes while the two ninjas silently eat their food. Naruto barely touches his. He hadn't broken down like that for a while. Once he accepted everyone's deaths he didn't feel the need too.

 _In all honesty, that felt really good._ Naruto thought. He still felt a bit embarrassed that Sasuke had to see him in that state, but for some reason he felt as if Sasuke understood. Not that he's very good at comforting someone even when he does understand. But still it was more emotion than Naruto's felt in a long time and he was happy he wasn't alone for it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't know what to think about this occurrence. So he decides to let it go.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto finally says, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hn?" He replies.

"Other than revenge, how did you finally come to terms with your clan's death?"

 _Knew that was going to come up eventually._ Sasuke thought. "I don't know what you are talking about. Revenge is how I came to terms with my clan's death."

"But why choose revenge?"

"What are you? My interrogator?" Sasuke questions.

Naruto's eyes downcast. He begins playing with his food. "No, I guess not."

Seeing the depression fall back into Naruto, Sasuke begins to feel a small ping of guilt. "I doubt you'd understand, since you don't seem to want revenge at all but it seems like the best option to me."

Naruto's head shoots up. _He actually slightly answered my question._ He urges him to continue.

Sasuke sighs, clearly annoyed. But he scoots forward into a comfortable positions and places his plate on the ground. He, then, proceeds to place his elbow on his leg and lay his head on his hand. Then he stares deep into Naruto's eyes, seriously and ominously. "The emptiness of being left alone and the hatred you feel to those that remain. The power of these emotions became so strong, I found them hard to resist. I understand completely that I am under the control of these emotions. In fact, I'd say that I have zero resistance against them. So much so, that I only have one thing on my mind: revenge."

"But you can change that!" Naruto shouts as he gets to his feet.

"No matter how many times I hear you say that it will not change the way I am now, understand, Dobe? I use to be like you, struggling to see the light every day. But each and every time I was plunged back into the dark." Sasuke glares back at Naruto but doesn't move. "The only way I can find peace in my heart is to destroy the lives that ultimately destroyed my life and the lives of those I cared about. Now I'm fully committed."

"How do you know that?" Naruto speaks calmly, lowering himself back into a sitting position.

"I guess you can call it instinct. Now nothing can divert me off this path." Sasuke answers sinisterly, "not even you."

Naruto eyes drop to the ground, starring at his feet. _I guess I have the same instincts, but I just never acted on them. I hated Pain. So much, that I released the nine-tails seal and almost gave into him taking over my body completely. I was just lucky that I was stopped by Lord 4_ _th_ _in time. But Sasuke never had that intervention, until it was too late._

"Let me ask you this, Naruto." Sasuke says, breaking the silence. Naruto peaks his head up at the sudden question. He notices Sasuke's eyes were cold and glared daggers at him. Seriousness chiseling his features. "Why did you protect the village after the way they treated you? Why even try? Why not let them suffer and be destroyed?"

It only took a moment for Naruto to come up with a response. "As a Leaf Ninja, my only goal was to protect the village and the people I cared about within it." Naruto said with confidence, "That's a commitment I made."

Sasuke scoffs, "See how ridiculous you sound? You're saying that you're willing to risk your life for people that hated you or were complete strangers."

"At the time, it didn't matter whether they were friends, strangers, or haters. It didn't change the fact that they were part of the leaf village at that moment." Naruto replies will all seriousness.

There was silence between the two as they had an epic, glare stare down. But it didn't last long.

"If sacrifice was all that your life is worth, then maybe you should have died along with them." Sasuke announced, anger slowly filling his voice. If there was one thing you never did, it was question Sasuke's beliefs.

A flash of hurt and sadness struck Naruto's face like lightning, Sasuke notices. However the emotions vanish within instants, "You're probably right," Naruto replies his eyes clear and sincere, "at least then it wouldn't hurt so much."

Sasuke knew he said too much. _Damn, here I am trying to figure out how to get him out of this depression and I push him farther into it._

Finally, after they calm down, both shinobi decide to drop the subject.

Naruto hesitates. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What will you do now?" Naruto questions, "Now that everything you strived to do, is done?"

"Right now, I'll help the Akatsuki change this world by helping to assemble the jinchuriki."

Naruto didn't really like that answer. It was obvious that the Akatsuki didn't care for Sasuke now that his brother is dead. But they also hid the fact that Konoha was destroyed. "Um, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, a tint of sadness in his voice. "Do you know what happens to the jinchuriki once the Akatsuki gets ahold of them?"

"No." Sasuke replies, "Never really cared."

"Oh." Naruto deflates at the reaction.

"Why do you?" Sasuke questions curiously.

"No." Naruto lies. Naruto knows he is being sent to death. For the Akatsuki is only after the tailed beast within him, not the jinchuriki themselves. Still this way he can end his suffering. It's probably better that Sasuke doesn't know, he decides. "I just thought you would know what I may be getting myself into."

"Hn." Sasuke replies with a slight nod. _What's up with him?_ Sasuke thinks.

Naruto places his plate down. Not wanting to continue this conversation. "Guess I'm going to hit the sack."

"Hold up, Dobe?"

"What's up?"

"Why are you always whimpering in your sleep?" Sasuke asks. After Naruto's breakdown, he figured it would be okay to ask him about his nightmares.

"Just some nightmares." Naruto admits.

"About what?"

"You suddenly curious?" Naruto cocks one brow up, smirking.

"Just answer that question." A tint of anger in his voice.

"That night, when Pain attacked." Naruto answered. "I literally relive that night all the time. What else would it be?"

"Nothing. Just figured I would ask before I told you to stop whimpering at night. It's annoying." Sasuke states.

"We'll you won't have to worry about that tonight." Naruto replies with a small, nervous smile. _After what happened there's no way he would be able to sleep anyways._

Naruto looks toward Sasuke, who reluctantly gets up. "Is it possible for me not to be tied to a tree today? I promise not to run."

Sasuke looks down at Naruto's bandaged wrists. "Fine."

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sasuke sits back down. Naruto lays down where he is and turns his back towards the fire. Allowing the heat to warm his back, he thinks about his decision.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Not much to say here XD**

There was an annoying sensation within him that said that he was making the wrong decision to not inform Sasuke about the Akatsuki. But then the only other option would be to take revenge against Pain. However, after seeing the darkness within Sasuke grow to almost uncontrollable amounts, he knew that that path was worse.

And if he were to choose to do nothing, he knew, eventually, he would fall into an even deeper depression that makes him suffer even more. And he definitely didn't want to suffer anymore.

After completely disregarding the other two options, he accepted the fact that these will be his last few days alive. But then he would be with his friends again, in fact he would be able to see his parents again too. _That's kind of exciting._ He thought. And then Sasuke would eventually join them and they'd all be together again. _Even more exciting._

Although he thought he would lay awake all night he actually found his eyes drooping at the happy thoughts. Eventually, he falls into a deep sleep, which he hasn't had for a long time. Just as he promised Sasuke, there were no nightmares that night.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's thoughts that night weren't as peaceful. Naruto did bring up a good point, he didn't know what the Akatsuki's plan was. All he knew was that by joining them he would be able to destroy Konoha. However, that's already been done, which aggravates him.

That was his goal. They betrayed him. But why?

It didn't matter anyways, what was done is done. However, even with these thoughts, his head aches with the new information.

He sighed and slung and arm over his eyes. He lay there in silence while the act of betrayal plagued his mind. Now that he thinks about it, they never have told him what they do with the jinchuriki either. They want them alive, but that's all he's been told. _I guess that is pretty vague instructions._ He thinks.

But now that he's succeeded in "capturing" a jinchuriki, what will happen with Naruto? Most likely they'd use him a weapon by casting a genjutsu to brainwash him. At least that's what Sasuke thinks.

But then again, he's never seen any of the other jinchuriki that the Akatsuki supposedly "captured" around the hideout. _Perhaps they are locked up somewhere I haven't been. I guess I'll find out soon._

Eventually, Sasuke, with much effort, calms his mind enough to fall asleep.

The next morning.

"Alright, Dobe. Time to go." Sasuke announces as the sun begins to rise above the horizon marking a new day.

"I'm not going through the Land of Fire." Naruto replies as he crosses his hands over his chest and shakes his head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's the way we're going."

"Then leave me here."

"No."

Eventually it becomes a tug of war battle as Sasuke drags Naruto on the ground across the border. "Stop being such a Dobe!" Sasuke grunts.

"Come on, Sasuke. Be reasonable." Naruto pleads.

"Be reasonable? You're the one who's unreasonable!" Sasuke remarks, stopping and looking back, "Besides, it's not like we're going to Konoha. It's just the Land of Fire."

"Still brings back memories." Naruto mumbles.

"That tree brings back memories because I've seen damn trees before." Sasuke replies sarcastically. "You're really pathetic."

"Why didn't you ever come back then?" Naruto asks angrily.

"I left Konoha, not the Land of Fire." Sasuke replies emotionlessly.

"But doesn't it seem familiar?"

"Yeah, because I've traveled it before."

Naruto softly growls. But Sasuke has a point. It's not like the Land of Fire itself was destroyed. Only the most important village in the Land of Fire was destroyed. Not a much better thought, in all honesty. But he'll go with it. Naruto sighs, before getting up and walking towards Sasuke.

"I give in." He states.

 _He's out of character again._ Sasuke thinks. "Fine." Sasuke sighs folding his hands across his chest. Naruto meets his dark eyes, urging him to continue. "We have to go through the Land of Fire." Naruto's head drops again. "But we'll stay to the South coastline so that we are as far away from Konoha as possible."

Naruto was still not satisfied with that decision, but it was better than having to go through multiple villages that he once visited with his team. At least the South coastline was a place he hadn't visited much.

The start to move forward, slowly at first and then finally picking up pace. "Where exactly are we going anyway, Sasuke?"

"Akatsuki hideout." Sasuke stated nonchalantly.

"Well, no duh." Naruto replied sarcastically, "but where is that?"

"Planning on calling for help, Dobe?" Sasuke stated using his peripheral vision to look Naruto in the eyes.

"No." Naruto mumbles.

"It's somewhere in the Land of Wind, but that's all you're getting."

"That far?" Naruto whines.

"In a hurry to get there, Dobe?"

"No, not really." A bit of fear speeds across his face. Sasuke notices.

 _Fear? That's strange, he chose this._ Sasuke thinks.

He pauses his running, surprising Naruto enough that he runs past Sasuke and shoots backward by the rope like a whip.

"What are you hiding, Dobe?" Sasuke asks, his voice deep and his eyes serious.

"Nothing." Naruto says with a nervous smile. _Did he figure it out?_

"Hn." Sasuke replies. His anger begins to grow and he figures that if Naruto is willing to say nothing, it's bad. How bad, he didn't know. And that alone annoys him to the depths of his being. However, he refuses to have his ambitions stopped by Naruto.

"Let's get moving then." Sasuke finally says.

"You're the one who suddenly stopped." Naruto comments.

Sasuke decides to try to be civil for now, but eventually he'll beat it out of Naruto if he has to.

He, then, leads him deeper into the forest.

Days Later

They are half way through the Land of Fire. Sasuke tries to urge Naruto into telling him what's on his mind, but Naruto gets weary of telling Sasuke anything because he doesn't want Sasuke to interfere with his decision. He's decided and he's going through with it. So he stays silent for as long as possible with a couple of small outbursts here and there thinking it's keeping the raven off his back.

However Sasuke is getting more and more suspicious with every outburst.

Eventually they hit a small impasse. A large river with heavy, harsh rapids crossed their path. They stop before it. Sasuke stares intently.

"How's you chakra control, Dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Fine." Naruto replies emotionlessly, not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke eyes the river again, for a few moments his intense glare at the river never falters. _Damn, why is so depressed again?_ He thinks. "Then let's go."

Sasuke moves first, easily controlling his chakra enough to cross without problems. Naruto does the same, with a little more trouble. However, he, too, completes the task.

"What's up, Dobe?" Sasuke asks from the other side of the river bank, "Can't keep up."

Naruto looks down, his eyes scanning the ground, "Guess you can say I'm not very confident in my ninjutsu these days."

Sasuke doesn't react. _Just more of his depression_. He thinks.

"Hey Sasuke, have you traveled all over the world?" Naruto asks randomly.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunts, confused by the sudden question. "Part of it."

"Which parts?"

"Mostly the Land of Fire, Lightning and Wind. But there has been some Land of Grass, and Sound."

"Cool!" Naruto states, completely intrigued.

"You didn't get out much did you?" Sasuke states with a smirk.

"Well, I went all around the Land of Fire with Pervy Sage, but other than that and a few trips to the Land of Wind, I really haven't been anywhere."

"Kept you as close as they could then." Sasuke thinks aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto and tilts his head to the side as if the answer was obvious. His voice is steady and serious, "You are a jinchuriki. So they didn't want you to go far."

Naruto never thought about it that way, but there's no way that could be true. "They trusted me!" Naruto says, anger filling his voice.

"Yeah right." Sasuke replies sarcastically.

"They did!" Naruto states again, "I know they did."

 **I know not much happened in this chapter, but it is essential I promise.  
Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT CHAPTER  
Thanks to all the reviews, I've been taking them into account. **

Shortly they enter a small village in the Southern part of the Land of Fire. Being a port town, it was bustling with locals and tourists. Sasuke frees Naruto's wrists, as it might be strange to the villagers to see someone captured, which Naruto doesn't mind at all.

The people seemed so happy and carefree. Genuine smiles plaster their faces as they talk about everything under the sun. Naruto wishes that he could live like that again. But that dream quickly vanishes as he reminds himself that he made his decision and his decision was final.

As Naruto walks to one of the vendors quietly window shopping, Sasuke takes a look around. No one seems to have recognized either of them. Which, he supposes, is a good thing. After all, it would make his job more difficult if people were to follow them.

Unfortunately, that moment of ease quickly decreases for what Sasuke sees surprises him and he quickly goes into defensive procedures.

Pulling Naruto by the arm into an empty alley way, Sasuke throws Naruto a tan cloak that lands on his head. "Put this on." He demands, his eyes never leaving the people he was staring at.

Naruto takes the cloak and holds it up to himself, "Why? It's not like people will know us here."

"Just put it on!" Sasuke speaks through gritted teeth while looking around the corner.

Not willing to push Sasuke's anger further, Naruto quickly slides on the cloak, ties it around his neck and puts the hood up.

"Happy?" He asks sarcastically hold his arms up at his sides emphasizing that he followed instructions.

Sasuke is dressed similarly. "Follow." He commands.

Sasuke leads Naruto out the back of the alley way and goes behind the buildings in order to keep their cover.

"Hey, Sasuke! What's wrong?" Naruto asks trying to keep Sasuke's pace.

He doesn't answer.

Soon enough, their power walking turns into a run, which then turns into a sprint as Sasuke weaves himself and Naruto through the village.

Naruto, still, is completely confused as to why they are in such a rush all of a sudden, but decides to not argue and instead focus on not trampling anyone on the street.

Eventually, Sasuke slows as does Naruto. They are much further into the village now and therefore blend more into the crowd. Sasuke turns around and sighs a sigh of relief for no one had followed them or spotted them for that matter.

"What was up with that, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

 _Crap. I forgot about Naruto._ Sasuke thinks. "Just saw some other ninja here."

Naruto's eyes widen with surprise and a glimmer of hope. The only ninjas in the Land of Fire would have to be Leaf ninjas, right? Unfortunately Sasuke notices his reaction and quickly counters Naruto's belief, "They were sand ninja."

Sasuke feels a small ounce of guilt build up inside him as he watches Naruto's hopeful eyes turn dark and distant once again.

Naruto's heart drops, but then again he knew he had gotten himself worked up for nothing. He saw it for himself, the leaf village is gone. Dead.

Sasuke breaks him out of his trance, "Come on, Dobe. Let's move."

"Okay." Naruto whispers.

They once again weave themselves through the villagers and vendors, much more slowly this time. However, Naruto no longer has the want to window shop anymore and opts to keep his head down instead. Meanwhile, Sasuke wants to get out of the village as soon as possible without seeming suspicious. However the guilt never leaves his body. But then again, he did see ninja, however what kind of ninja?

Well, he wasn't exactly sure.

That night.

Both of them set up camp. Sasuke pulls the rope from the bag.

"Oh come on. I thought we weren't doing that anymore." Naruto whines, noticing the rope.

"Not this time. We've already seen ninja in these parts," Sasuke explains, "I'm not taking a chance of you getting help."

"Still can't trust me, can you?"

Sasuke looks at him. Darkness slowly filling those already dark eyes as he states, "No one deserves trust."

It was deadly quiet. A small smidge of hurt ran across Naruto's face at the sound of that phrase. However, Naruto was in no mood to question it today, he already felt bad enough and the memories of his past were still aching in his head.

He goes to a tree and slides his back down until he is in a sitting position. Sasuke ties the rope around him tightly as Naruto rests his head back against the bark, sighing.

After tying the knot, Sasuke stands and grabs some supplies to take with him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asks.

"To keep watch." Sasuke lies.

"Those ninjas really freaked you out, didn't they?" Naruto smirks.

"I'd rather not have to put up a fight if it's not needed." Sasuke replies, unemotionally.

Not getting the reaction he wanted, Naruto buries his head into the bark in defeat. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke replies.

During the night.

Sprinting through the trees, Sasuke heads up North. He has to see for his own eyes, ever since they had entered the Land of Fire he wanted to know if what Naruto said was true. If the Konoha was really destroyed.

His curiosity has been urging him to run off like this for a while now and it grew the moment he saw ninja within the Land of Fire. If the Konoha was destroyed, there wouldn't be shinobi running around. Unless ninjas from other villages came to take the land, but still it seemed too soon for that, especially with the upcoming war. So this last encounter, makes him wonder.

Sasuke didn't take Naruto as far South as he promised. In fact, they were only slightly more South than the path they were originally going to take. Luckily, Naruto wasn't the best with directions. But that also means that they weren't far away from the rubble of the village.

More guilt springs up inside him as he thinks about the lies he's told Naruto the past few days. But at the same time, it was for him to get what he wanted for that, he didn't mind having to do so. _It was necessary._ He thought.

Sasuke has traveled this path before, memorizing it for the day he would attack. For a while now, this was his ambition. He'd hate for Naruto to be right about the Leaf being destroyed. Then there would be nothing left for him. No purpose at all.

This simple thought, shook Sasuke to his bitter core. Every minute, of every hour, of every day he felt emptiness, where his ambition had once fueled. It was a horrible feeling and he hated it.

Naruto, on the other hand, was finally starting to doze off. Sasuke had been gone for hours, but there was no point in waiting up for him. Whether the ninja from the sand killed him or the Akatsuki, it didn't matter. He was going to die. Therefore he didn't need to care about anything in this world anymore.

Instead Naruto let himself fall deeper into his nightmares of that night and the darkness he would feel when Sasuke delivers him to the Akatsuki. It was extremely bitter sweet, but he refuses to allow himself to regret his decision.

Thinking back to the conversation after the river, Naruto doubts himself. As much as he wanted Sasuke to be wrong, deep in his heart he knew that Sasuke was probably right, the leaf didn't trust him. They never let him out of their sight for even a second. That made his heart ache even more.

Whether he chose this life or not, it didn't change the fact that he was a jinchuriki. _Not to mention, I did get into trouble a lot._ Naruto thinks, his face allowing a small, gentle, yet sad smile to grow as he thinks back to all the pranks and mischief he participated in.

 _Those were good times._ He thought. He felt like he should be crying. But no tears came. So he sat there emotionlessly, drowning in his memories.

Finally, Sasuke was approaching his destination. His heart beats in anxiety as he runs his way around to the still standing Hokage Mountain, so that way he is perched at top and has a better view. He eyes, now use to the darkness of the night, search the landscape for any signs of life.

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!  
** **Hopefully this chapter was a little more interesting then the last.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Chapter 8  
The Turning Point  
I think this will be a little different than what you are expecting. Enjoy!**

Sasuke gazes down. Naruto was right, the village was is shambles. His heart beat rapidly. _Beytral._ He was betrayed. By the Akatsuki, the very people he's associated with now.

Suddenly, a sinister smirk crosses his face as he stares at a small ray of hope in particular. In the middle of the village, a single street light illuminates the darkness and under that street lamp a few human silhouettes emerge. Though many clump together into a giant, black, silhouette blob, Sasuke recognizes a few of them.

And that was all he needs to get his purpose back.

Konoha was alive, broken, but alive.

He knew it. Those ninjas in the village were leaf ninja. The Akatsuki didn't completely betray him after all. His smirk grew wider

He thought about attacking now. They were defenseless and broken. But still, he was more honorable than that, he wanted a good fight. One in which he would embarrass them all and force them to regret what they did long ago. He turns his back towards the village and starts making his way back to Naruto. Suddenly he stops.

 _Naruto._ He thinks.

What was he going to tell him? Was he even going to tell him?

No. No he wasn't. He couldn't. He had to make sure that Naruto was brought to the Akatsuki. If Naruto knew, he would fight to leave. Sasuke couldn't have that. The Akatsuki wasn't going to do anything to him anyways, so he could tell him after he was delivered. Then…

Then Naruto could return to the village if he wishes. He could escape the Akatsuki and go home with all the others until the day would come where Sasuke would finally take his revenge. Then of course, he would be able to fight Naruto the way he wanted to when he first found him back in the Land of Lightning. And his revenge would be complete.

Sasuke was only a delivery boy, nothing more.

He started running again. Finally Sasuke felt whole again. His heart sinking deeper in the darkness where if felt secure. All this time with Naruto has made him weak. But now, he really wouldn't allow anyone to get in his way.

His devilish smirk returns, this time lasting for a longer period of time.

Naruto awakens. His blue eyes trying to take in the morning sunrise. Unfortunately, the colors are dull and breeze no longer feels comforting. Now it's just annoying.

He lazily looks around. _Sasuke hasn't returned._ He thinks. _But I guess I wouldn't be surprised if he just left me here. That jerk._

Naruto squirms to a better sitting position. Then realizes he is still tied to the tree. With a sigh and a thud he bangs his head against the tree and closes his eyes trying to get more sleep. Unfortunately, his stomach growls, keeping him awake.

 _Damn, forgot I never ate something last night._ Naruto looks around, spotting his bag. He stretches his foot out trying to grab the handle to pull it to him, it's just barely out of reach. But he doesn't stop, he continues reaching, grunting. Finally he slides down the tree enough to grab his bag strap.

Unfortunately, his bag was open and many of its contents spill as Naruto pulls it towards him. Everything including the food he stashed away and also his headband.

The metal headband, glitters in the dim light, shining into Naruto's dead, blue eyes. He looks intently at his headband, forgetting all about his stomach. His mind goes blank as he stares. He feels nothing but numbness.

But his gaze doesn't falter. Not until Sasuke finally shows up, running at top speed, breaking Naruto out of his trance.

Sasuke notices Naruto's blank eyes meet his newly darkened ones. "What happened to you, Sasuke?" Naruto asks nonchalantly.

"Went for a walk." He replies.

"Kind of a long walk don't you think?" Naruto questions, his eyes slowly gaining a little bit more color.

"Had to make sure what you said was true." Sasuke comments.

"What do you mean?"

"Konoha is dead." He lies.

"You went to the village?"

"Hn." Sasuke nods. Naruto stares at Sasuke's eyes for a long time, but eventually turns away, not saying anything.

"What happened to you, Sasuke?" Naruto asks again.

"I just told you." Sasuke replies unemotionally.

"Doesn't seem that way. You're eyes are dark again."

"They're naturally that color, Dobe." Sasuke states, turning away to put his supplies back in his bag.

 _Something's changed in you Sasuke. I know it. You finally were looking like the old you, but now you're back in the darkness._

 _Flashback_

 _"I use to be like you, struggling to see the light every day. But each and every time I was plunged back into the dark."_

 _Flashback end_

 _Is that what happened, Sasuke? Did you fall back in?_ Naruto thinks.

Sasuke notices Naruto's bag's contents littered the ground.

"Tried to get away, did you?" Sasuke smirks.

Naruto snaps out of his trance. He thought about what Sasuke had said, then remembered his empty stomach. "Hungry." He replies emotionlessly.

Sasuke shakes his head in disappointment. "Dobe."

He quickly collects the scattered contents. He pauses when he grabs Naruto's headband.

"You still have this? Why?" Sasuke inquires.

"Don't know." Naruto replies. His eyes downcast and blank. "Guess I never could get rid of it." He chuckles a bit.

Sasuke takes on last look at the headband. He rubs his thumb over the leaf symbol that's proudly carved in the center. Sasuke remembers the lie he told Naruto just moments ago. He feels slightly guilty, but that is quickly blocked by dark ambition and pride.

He stuff it into the back, rather harshly. His eyes then focus more on Naruto. "What happened to you, Dobe?"

"Hn?" Naruto grunts, shocked by the sudden question, "Nothing."

"You've been having flashbacks again haven't you?" Sasuke replies.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asks, cocking his head to one side, confused.

"Your eyes are cold." Sasuke states, as nonchalantly as possible.

Naruto's eyes, brighten slightly at the comment, then he smiles, "Worried?"

"Idiot." Sasuke shakes his head.

Sasuke unties Naruto and throws him his bag. "Come on, we're moving, now."

"In a rush, Sasuke?" Naruto teases.

Sasuke looks back at him glaring daggers, obviously annoyed. Naruto shrinks back slightly, his eyes fearful, he hadn't seen Sasuke as angry as he was since the argument in the forest back then. _What the hell happened, Sasuke?_

"And put the cloak back on too." Sasuke states.

Naruto obeys without replying, latching the old cloak around his neck. Then slinging his bag across his back. His eyes never leaving the ground.

Sasuke watches impatiently, as Naruto obeys his orders. But even with his new found adrenaline, he finds the guilt building up again when Naruto's eyes filled with fear when he yelled at him. He tries to shake off the feeling, but finds that it's not so easy this time. Now he has to just try to ignore it.

"Let's go." He demands.

Naruto nods and follows without question.

 **I wasn't sure how everyone felt about character deaths or bringing characters back. So hopefully you're not too mad.  
I apologize now if that upsets anyone.  
I get that bringing characters back can seem like I wasn't caring about their deaths, but it's essential to the plot I have in my head. So please bare with it if you're really against it. They don't have a huge part, but they are essential.  
For all of you that like the bringing back of characters, thank you. **

**Please review! I need to know!**

 **And Follow and Favorite. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9!**

Finally, they were at the border of the Land of Wind. Both Sasuke and Naruto knew that once they crossed the border their fates were sealed. Sasuke's being able to take out the village while also helping the Akatsuki gain another jinchuriki and Naruto's being leaving the despair he feels being in this world.

Sasuke doesn't hesitate to cross the border. He wanted this more than anything. Naruto, however, was still slightly hesitant. Though he made his decision long ago, it didn't stop the fear that he felt.

He was never the one to give in or give up, but there was nothing left for him to fight for. He thought about continuing to try to stop the Akatsuki in order to save the others in the world, but in all honesty he didn't care about the others. He had no connection with them. None at all. Besides, by himself, he wouldn't be able to do much anyway. He could barely cross a river with the lack of chakra control he has now.

But, if he could just get back into the swing of things, then –

No, he was going through with this. Nothing matters anymore.

"Hey, Dobe? You coming?" Sasuke states, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He replies sadly.

Naruto crosses the border, feeling more comfortable now that he was out of the Land of Fire.

"From here on, we run." Sasuke states.

Naruto nods. He understands that they couldn't waste any more time. The more time he had, the more he would regret his decision.

They take off, easily picking up speed. The Land of Wind was a full on desert. Hills of golden sand and deep dark crevices litter the landscape. It honestly didn't seem like there was much here. That didn't stop the two though. They raced through the sand, trying not to lose their footing on the loose surface.

Sasuke was more impatient than ever. He wanted this journey to be over and by his calculations at this rate they should be at the Akatsuki's hideout by late tomorrow night. He couldn't have felt more energized than he felt in that moment, because once he dropped Naruto off, he would be able to get back to his revenge.

Konoha was broken, this would be the perfect time for an attack and this time they really would be destroyed. Thinking about it this way, made the guilt that he felt from lying to Naruto die because Konoha would be destroyed as he thinks it is.

Naruto, however, was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the hideout. Sasuke had told him that it was in the Land of Wind, but never told him where. But since Sasuke seems to be moving faster, that meant that they were getting close. His heart was beating harshly in his chest.

He was going to die. He only had maybe a day left.

 _But this is what I wanted, right?_ Naruto asks himself. He nods to no one in particular, answering his own question.

Sasuke notices Naruto's confusion and fear. He also notices how pale the boy has gotten since they entered the Land of Wind.

He decides to slow. Either way they would be at the hideout tomorrow night, but tonight was the night to get some answers out of Naruto.

That night.

They finally are out of the desert, now back in a lush forest. Sasuke and Naruto prepare the camp. While Sasuke brings back firewood, Naruto sets up the beds. Neither of them talk, but to Sasuke, Naruto seems too pale for the tan boy.

"What's up, Dobe?" Sasuke asks, for the thousandth time.

Naruto shakes his head, "Nothing."

Sasuke finally snaps. He drops the firewood with a crash into the fire pit and grabs Naruto by the collar of his jacket. Holding him up to his face. "Stop lying." Sasuke glares.

Naruto smirks. "Worried?"

Sasuke drops him on the ground. Letting Naruto roll on his back before stomping on his chest with his foot. "Answer the damn question."

"So, I'm a little scared of what's going to happen, that's all." Naruto shrugs.

Sasuke removes his foot. "I thought you said you didn't know what happens."

"I don't." Naruto lies, "But that doesn't mean I'm not a little worried."

"Then why come so willingly?" Sasuke asks seriously.

Naruto props up on his elbows, his eyes not meeting Sasuke's. "It seemed like the only option at the time."

Naruto pauses. "Do you know what happens, Sasuke?" Naruto asks innocently. His blue eyes finally meeting Sasuke's obsidian ones.

"No." He says coldly.

Naruto sighs in relief. For a moment, he thought Sasuke knew.

Naruto sits up fully. Looking at Sasuke, who now is rummaging through the bag for food, he relaxes into deep thought. A few days ago, Sasuke seemed like he was finally getting back to normal. _Well his kind of normal anyways_. But now he seems so cold and dark. Perhaps, Sasuke knew of his decision and decided not to go against his wishes. But that didn't seem like Sasuke.

Though the guy was cold and quiet, he always spoke his mind. Almost to the point that it was sometimes cruel. _I guess that was one thing we had in common._ Naruto smirks in his head.

That happy thought didn't last that long, however, because flashbacks from the time when they were Team 7 popped into his head, making him more depressed. Depressed because Sasuke wasn't that Sasuke anymore. Depressed that Sakura and Kekkashi-sensei were gone. Depressed that the leaf, the village he sworn to protect, was dismantled.

His vision clouds as his mind wanders further into the darkness. _I wonder if this is the same darkness Sasuke feels._ Naruto thinks. _Darkness is darkness after all, right?_

Finally, his vision clears for just a moment as he looks at Sasuke again, noticing, yet again, the darkness filling in his eyes.

 _No._ Naruto thinks. _Not the same at all. His darkness is cold but lifeless. Mine is sad and colorless, but warm. They're different._ He sighs. _I guess I never truly understood Sasuke anyways._

Naruto allows a small, sad smile to grace his face, as he chuckles at the thought.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"Hn?" He answers, not looking away from the cooking food on the fire.

"We're really close to the hideout, aren't we?"

Sasuke nods, finally meeting Naruto's blue, clouded eyes.

Naruto looks down, defeated, but his sad smile never fades. "Did you have fun on our journey together?"

"It was fine." Sasuke says monotone.

"I'm glad." Naruto states softly smiling again, as he lays back against a tree and looks up at the sky. That was all he needed to hear, before tomorrow came.

Slowly, very slowly his eyes droop, sleepily.

"Not hungry, Dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Not tonight." Naruto replies, his eyes half lidded as he stares at the sky more.

 _I'm ready._ Naruto thinks. _I'm ready._

 ** _Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! Chapter 10!  
** **That's 10 whole chapters, guys!**

Sasuke watches as Naruto, peacefully, rests against a tree, sleepily, gazing at the sky.

"Not hungry, Dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Not tonight." Naruto replies.

 _That's odd._ Sasuke thinks. He looks up at the sky where Naruto seems to be so concentrated.

The sky is so clear tonight, so many stars. Sasuke can see them twinkle slightly, but his dark rage blinds him from their full beauty.

Sasuke looks back down at Naruto, his eyes are half lidded, and still are staring at the same spot. _What is he thinking about?_ Sasuke wonders.

Eventually, he turns his attention back on his food. After the cooking is complete he takes it off the fire and pours it into a separate bowl. However, he's so distracted that he forgets that it's actually edible and decides to stir it with the spoon dreamily.

 _Did I have fun?_ Sasuke thinks, asking himself the question Naruto asked only minutes ago. _It just felt normal, like it was in the past. Honestly is was more trouble than it's worth._

Sasuke once again peers over at Naruto, who now was finally asleep. His body slumped against the tree trunk, snoring quietly.

 _What happens now?_ He questions almost seeming concerned about Naruto's well-being. However, yet again, that ounce of emotion vanishes quickly. He notices a large amount of chakra coming near. It was familiar.

Sasuke quickly extinguishes the fire, hoping that the smoke that it created will clear soon. Not that it matters. Obviously whomever is coming is a ninja and therefore probably saw the fire smoke from miles away.

Sasuke jumps to his feet, gathering some needed supplies and then grabs Naruto by the shoulder as he shakes him violently to wake up.

Naruto groans as the sudden action. "Hurry up," Sasuke whispers sternly.

"What for?" Naruto mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then stretching the extent of his arms.

"Get the hell up, Dobe." Sasuke demands, harshly.

Now Naruto was awake. Sasuke throws his bag to him, quickly then runs deeper into the forest. Naruto stands up and follows.

 _What's happening? Is Sasuke in a hurry to get to the hideout?_ Naruto's heart jumps into his throat at the thought. Even though he feels ready to go through with this, he thought he would at least get one more day with Sasuke.

 _Damn it._ He thought. _Why did I have to fall asleep?_

They run, and run, and run. Sasuke quickly leading Naruto through the trees, Naruto running behind him obediently.

Eventually they slow, the feeling of familiar chakra lost behind them.

Naruto catches his breath and asks annoyingly, "What's up with the sudden training session, Sasuke?"

"Someone's been following us." He says monotone.

Naruto lets out one last sigh, "It's probably the Akatsuki, Teme. They probably are onto my chakra levels."

"It's not them." Sasuke responds immediately.

"How do you know?" Naruto asks, confused.

"The chakra levels were too low."

Naruto cocks an eyebrow, "That all?"

Sasuke turns to face Naruto head on. "All Akatsuki members have a lot of chakra, these, though large, weren't large enough."

"For once, I think you're wrong, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks at Naruto questioningly, "You've believed me this whole time?"

"Well, duh. Why would I have hung around this long?" Naruto grins, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Figure it was some lame attempt to have me help rebuild the village."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asks lowering his hands back to his sides, "You can't create a village with two people, Sasuke."

 _But there's not just the two of us, Naruto._ Sasuke thinks.

"Although," Naruto continues his eyes looking distant, "It would be pretty cool if it worked that way."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto asks, "When you left, did you ever think about coming back on your own?"

Sasuke thinks for a moment, "No."

"Why is that?"

"I've told you before, I am consumed by my want of revenge." Sasuke glares coldly.

"How come you've been so nice to me then?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questions.

"You had the chance to kill me all this time and you still do. Yet you haven't. Not only that but you've been treating me like a real person, when many people wouldn't. Why would you do that?"

"I don't see the point of treating you differently."

Naruto eyes widen in surprise. "But why?"

"You seem human to me. That's all," Sasuke explains, "Until I killed my brother, all those years I was with Orochimaru I never killed anyone. Sure I brought them to the brink of death, but still, I left them alive."

 _I'm human? Of all people, he think I'm human?_ Naruto thinks.

"You know as well as I do, that I'm not human." Naruto says aloud.

"You look human to me." Sasuke replies, "Which is why I won't kill you."

"What about you're enemies?" Naruto questions.

"They were human. Humans deserve to live their lives," Sasuke pauses, "Until they choose to destroy others, that is."

"So because you have killed your brother, you –"

"Aren't human," Sasuke interrupts, "Correct. At least in my eyes, anyways. But this was the path I've chosen, I chose to give up my humanity in order to correct a wrongful act. I don't regret it."

"But what about your revenge against Konoha, there were innocent lives in the village as well." Naruto comments.

"It's not an exact science." Sasuke shrugs. His eyes staring straight into Naruto's as they stare down the other.

It felt like minutes have passed, both Naruto and Sasuke being completely silent but never loosing eye contact.

Both of them trying to read the other's thoughts and emotions. Neither completely succeeding.

Eventually Naruto breaks the silence and the stare down by down casting his eyes, "I guess I'll never understand you, Sasuke." He says quietly.

"That's probably a good thing." Sasuke replies his eyes resting on the palm of his hands.

"So then," Naruto starts breaking awkwardness, "I guess we're closer to the hideout now then we were before."

Sasuke looks up and shakes his head, "No, I had to run the opposite direction so that the followers wouldn't find the hideout. We're farther away now."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and he allows a small smile to grace his face. Now he will be able to spend more time with Sasuke before departing the world. And for that he is happy.

 **10 WHOLE CHAPTERS! AND STILL GOING...**

 **Thanks so much for all the feed back!  
** **In all honesty I didn't think this story would last as long as it has. And it's still continuing! That's insane!  
** **Thanks for everyone who has for sticking with me during the process, like I said this is my first fanfiction so I'm glad I'm getting good reviews back.**

 **Please continue to review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about today. He had to get Naruto to the hideout, so that he could focus on his revenge on Konoha. However, he doesn't want to finish the mission so quickly.

He sees Naruto smile. "Don't get too excited," Sasuke says, "We're still only a day away."

But Naruto's smile doesn't falter, at least he'll get that last day.

The darkness of the night reaches in the crevices, unnoticed by the moon. The two lay down in silence staring up at the sky. The grass, slowly enveloping the two.

"Who do you think were chasing us?" Naruto asks, breaking the calming silence.

"Don't know." Sasuke lies. He knew Naruto could sense chakra, in fact, he's probably more sensitive than him, so how come he didn't recognize it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Guess you can say I'm not very confident in my ninjutsu these days."_

 _Flashback End_

 _So that's it, huh? He has no confidence in his ninjutsu, so his chakra control is weak._ Sasuke turns his head and looks at Naruto. Naruto is still facing the sky, eyes closed, feeling the wind blow across his face. _This depression is destroying you, Naruto._

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Hn?" Sasuke replies, stunned by the question.

"You think we'll see each other after this?"

"You mean when we get to the hideout?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yeah." Naruto nods.

"Don't know." Sasuke replies, snuggling back into the grass.

"I hope so." Naruto whispers.

Sasuke overhears. He turns his head once again to Naruto, "What's up with you?"

Naruto thinks for a moment. _Should I tell him?_

 _No. Better not._

"Nothing." Naruto replies finally. Hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

Sasuke scoffs, angry that he still can't get through to him. "Stop with this whole depression thing."

Naruto giggles, "You know I've tried really hard, but for some reason I get depressed all over again."

Sasuke sits up slightly on his elbow, "It's destroying you."

There was a moment of silence. Then finally, "Sorry." Naruto blurts.

"For what?" Sasuke replies monotone.

"Sorry, I can't be the person you want me to be." Naruto whispers.

"Like I care about that," Sasuke lies, "It's easier for me this way."

Though feeling a small ounce of guilt, Sasuke truly didn't know whether Naruto's behavior was beneficial or detrimental to him. He wanted a fair fight, the one in which Naruto promised him, but at the same time, why go into battle when there's no need to?

Plus that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most. What bothered him the most was the fact that Naruto knew something that Sasuke didn't. Perhaps something that would give him the upper hand when going into the Akatsuki's hideout.

In all honesty, it was a good plan. Trick Sasuke into bring him to the hideout and the try to take out the Akatsuki once and for all.

But that wasn't it, was it? Naruto could barely cross a river with his chakra control or sense other ninja for that matter. He truly was clueless.

"You know, Sasuke," Naruto starts, bring Sasuke out of his thoughts, "I always thought you were just like me."

"Another sappy moment, huh, Dobe?" Sasuke smirks.

Naruto pouts angrily, clearly not wanting to go on any further.

Sasuke sighs, "Alright, continue."

"Nope." Naruto shakes his head.

"Fine." Sasuke says, shrugging nonchalantly. He closes his eyes and drowns out all other noises with his own thoughts.

Sasuke didn't really care for this kind of talk. Sasuke was definitely more of the logical type, not the emotional type. Honestly, he hoped that Naruto would mess up spill his little secret during one of these "heart-warming" sessions, which is why he usually let him carry on. But it never worked. In fact, it was Sasuke who would usually spill many of the emotions that he kept bottled for years, not Naruto.

At this point, he was done. Soon he'll be separated from Naruto and he'll be free to seize his revenge. And at the moment, that was all he needed.

It was all he wanted.

Naruto, on the other hand, even though his little comment was rejected for conversation, still felt the slightest bit of happiness in all of this depression. He was with Sasuke, his best friend, almost brother, and that was enough.

He fought hard to have these moments with him, just relaxing under the stars like they use to do in Team 7. _It would have been better if Sakura and Kakashi were here too, though._ Naruto thinks.

A single tear runs down his whiskered face, going completely unnoticed by Sasuke. Luckily, it wasn't a sad tear, it was a tear of pure warmth and happiness. It was also the last tear Naruto would probably ever have again. He was sure of it by now.

Tomorrow, if everything goes right this time, they'll be at the Akatsuki's hideout, where he would meet his death and join his friends and family on the other side.

He chuckles quietly, careful not to disturb Sasuke from his thoughts. This time he turns his head to see Sasuke's face. _He's probably really confused by now._ Naruto thinks, a grin spreading across his face.

Naruto wasn't that stupid, Sasuke was catching on. He knew something was going to happen and Naruto can tell it bothers him. But if he told him, he worries that Sasuke will stop his resolution.

Then again, it didn't seem like Sasuke cared all that much anyways. He wasn't mean, but Naruto felt that he was distant, especially after crossing the border into the Land of Wind from the Land of Fire. Not that it mattered anymore. He talked to Sasuke more than he ever did. Sasuke and Naruto really were paradoxes of each other. But that worked for them, they still made a good team, Naruto could feel it.

Once again, Naruto twists his head to stare up at the sky. His vision, truly was fading. The night sky, which use to brighten with the moon and stars, was completely dark. He could spot some stars, for sure. But for some reason they didn't shine anymore. He didn't even feel the need to wish upon shooting stars as they passed by, one by one.

He felt the wind, but it didn't feel cold nor hot. His body was so numb that it didn't feel like anything but a small tickle on his skin.

The grass pricked him, feeling like a thousand needles, under his skin. He has truly lost it. He felt nothing, except his heart beating.

It beats furiously with fear and contempt as he thinks about their final destination.

 **Next Chapter they get into the Akatsuki hideout, what you think happens? ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Next Morning

Both Naruto and Sasuke gather their things off the grassy ground. Once finished, they set off in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout.

They run quickly, following their footsteps from the previous night, until they reach a fork in the road. A small swamp like structure blocks their path. Though it wasn't very big, it was filled with marsh and mud.

"Why couldn't the Akatsuki hideout be somewhere tropical?" Naruto complains.

"It's the best was to keep ninja hounds from catching on to their scent." Sasuke explains.

"Still…"

Sasuke scoffs, but continues, "Come on." He pushes Naruto forward, almost causing him to fall into the swamp.

"Careful!" Naruto yells, catching his balance before landing face first.

"Follow me exactly," Sasuke warns.

Sasuke walks ahead into the marsh, following a very specific path in order to avoid any exploding enchantments.

The Akatsuki were extremely secretive and due to that they were extremely protective of any of their hideouts. Especially this specific hideout. For within this hideout were unique statues that brought on jinchuriki after another down, without much of a fight.

Unfortunately, due to the rarity of these statues, the Akatsuki only had one of each. And they aren't able to move them, not very easily at least. But if any of these statues were to be destroyed, all of the tailed beasts would be released into the world and the Akatsuki's plans would be extinguished. This is why this hideout was held to the utmost secrecy.

As the pushed through the marsh, Sasuke and Naruto realized it didn't take long for the Akatsuki to notice their presence. In fact, before they exited, Deidara was already awaiting them on the other side.

He grinned sinisterly, as Naruto approached. Once Naruto exited the marsh, Deidara swiftly captures him in clay that wraps tightly around his body, forcing Naruto to fall sideways onto the grass with a grunt. He struggles for freedom but he realizes quickly that there was not edges or seams to break through, this clay was solid. Instead he lays there motionlessly.

"Good work, Sasuke." Deidara says almost sarcastically, while looking at Naruto then to Sasuke, "You've captured the great nine tails jinchuriki."

"Hn." Sasuke nods. His eyes never leaving Deidara's.

"Though," Deidara begins looking back to Naruto, "He didn't seem to put up much a fight."

He grabs a fist full of Naruto's hair and pulls him to his feet, harshly. Naruto grunts slightly in pain, but glares at Deidara. Though he may have very little, Naruto had some pride left and he refused to show any fear or pain to Deidara or any other member of the Akatsuki for that matter.

"So," Deidara grins, mockingly, "It seems you do have some fight left in you, after all. That's good. It wouldn't be as much fun, otherwise."

Deidara promptly throws Naruto over his shoulder and begins walking towards the entrance of the hideout. Sasuke follows close behind.

Naruto tries to slow his heart rate as much as possible, hoping that Deidara wouldn't feel it beating against his back. He also keeps keeps his head down, not wanting Sasuke to see the fear and sadness in his eyes. He was sad the journey was over and he feared the death to come, but this was his decision. However he still wanted Sasuke to stay out of this, therefore he couldn't make Sasuke worry. Because a worried Sasuke asks questions, ones that would be answered soon enough.

Sasuke, on the other hand, watches silently as Naruto body dangles, hitting Deidara's back with every step. Sasuke notices something swishing alongside Naruto's head.

It was the necklace, Naruto talked about their first night together.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto looks down and notices the necklace sparkling in the fire light. "Oh, well, this man at the port gave it to me, free of charge!" He grins and holds up the necklace for Sasuke to get a better look at. "Apparently it's supposed to protect you from the dark."_

 _"What a dumb superstition." He replies nonchalantly._

 _"That's what I thought too. But it's kind of cool lookin', right?" He grins wider._

 _Flashback End_

 _Protects from darkness. Stupid superstition didn't work._ Sasuke thinks.

The footsteps come to a half as Deidara, Naruto, and Sasuke stop at the entrance to the hideout. It's a large mountain with ninja symbols carved into the surface to keep all unwanted guests out. Deidara preforms some quick hand signs. "Release!" He shouts.

The genjutsu over the hideout fades and the stone gates open, allowing them to enter. It was just a normal looking cave. It seemed to be dug out from a river that flowed through the sedimentary rock, giving the cave a clean, smooth appearance. The strangest thing about the cave was its size. It was enormous. It seemed like the darkness went on forever.

Deidara jumps from ledge to ledge, getting higher and higher. It also made Naruto feel pressure on his stomach from Deidara's shoulder piercing right below his rib cage. Naruto grunted quietly with each jump.

Finally, they enter a clearing. On a taller rock formation stands a single man, one with orange hair and violet eyes. "Welcome Naruto." He says in a monotone voice."

Naruto looks up and his eyes widen. Rage, fear, and sadness begin to stir within him. For up above him, only a few feet away was Pain.

This man destroyed the village and took all of his friends away. This was the man who destroyed his life only 2 months ago. And now he was going to completely end it.

Naruto's body wanted to react. He was itching to break through Deidara's binds and destroy Pain, but his mind keeps talking him out of it. He reasons with body to not take action and calm down before more suffering is caused.

Still, he doesn't bow his head. Instead he stares deep into Pain's eyes, sharing all his anger telepathically.

Deidara drops him to his feet and helps him stand up straight. "Where do you want him?" Deidara asks.

"Put him down in solitary, we'll prepare the ceremony." Pain answers, in a deep but drone voice.

"Yes, sir." Deidara grabs Naruto again, but instead of throwing him over his shoulder he starts to drag him, grabbing the back of the clay.

Sasuke starts to follow, but it stopped by Deidara who looks over his shoulder at Sasuke with a grin. "Don't worry I can take care of him by myself." Deidara declares, moving forward again.

Sasuke follows orders and stops where he is, gazing at his former teammate, who looks like a ragdoll at this point. As Naruto drags on the ground behind Deidara's feet, Sasuke eyes meet Naruto's. Naruto notices his gaze and stares back at him.

Suddenly, Naruto smiles and says something so quiet that no one could hear, but luckily Sasuke has been able to read lips since he first activated his sharingan. What Naruto said, though simple, rocked Sasuke to his bitter core.

 _Goodbye, Sasuke._

 **Finally got to the Akatsuki hideout!**

 ** _Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Chapter 13**

Cell doors slam shut with a loud clang. Rusted chains hang down the brick walls. Deidara throws Naruto against the wall, causing his to slide down. Before Naruto could clear his vision, Deidara takes long chains and clips them on to eat leg, tightly. Then handcuffs his hands together, fitted enough that it he couldn't make hand signs. Lastly, Deidara throws in an old wooden chair from the hallway for Naruto to sit on while the preparations take place.

Not once, did Naruto ever make an effort to escape. He was ashamed of himself for falling so low, but what did it matter anymore? He buries his face in his hands, hoping to block out any more hopeful thoughts.

"I'm surprised," Deidara says aloud, "I expected you to fight back, yell or scream, like the others. But instead you choose to waste away like your pathetic village."

"Shut up." Naruto mumbles into his hands.

"What was that?" Deidara comments, cupping a hand to his ear.

"Shut up!" Naruto yells, standing up suddenly, knocking over his chair in the process. He struggles to the bars of the cage, where Deidara stood confidently on the other side.

Gripping two bars in each hand until his knuckles turn white, Naruto growls with pure anger.

Deidara only smirks, "Did I says something to piss you off?"

Naruto growls again, "Don't talk about the leaf village that way!"

"Why shouldn't I? They're all dead, and their last hope is you. A pathetic, worthless, weak-minded kid, who can't even see all the power he holds within him." Deidara points and laughs, evilly.

That hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He tries to reach out his hands to grab Deidara's cloak, but his action is in vain. The binds on his wrist, hold him back and he grunts in frustration. Deidara takes on last good look and then pridefully stomps away, back down the long corridor.

Naruto returns the chair to the original position and takes a seat.

Hours tick by, without the slightest sound. After congratulating Sasuke on bring home a prize, the remaining Akatsuki members meditate in order to gain enough strength to perform the ceremony. Sasuke watches the preparations take place, not exactly sure what's happening, but unwilling to ask knowing that he wouldn't get a full answer. So instead he takes his leave.

The only way to get answers would be to ask Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto is in a holding cell right now, though Sasuke wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was going to run anywhere, not in his state of mind.

Walking out of the cave, back into the marsh. He ponders the thought of what the Akatsuki's plan would be. He knows they're after the jinchuriki; Naruto is a jinchuriki. And he knows they are truly after the tailed beast inside. At first Sasuke believed that they may cast a genjustu on Naruto, in order to gain control of the nine tails. However, over the weeks of traveling that possibility grew weaker.

He noticed that none of the other jinchuriki that the Akatsuki claims to have kidnapped were around the cave. Could they be lying? Yes, but there would be no reason for it. Could they been in a holding cell? Yes, yes they could and since Sasuke doesn't usually go down there it could be the explanation.

But still, something didn't feel right about it. Usually when answers are given, they fill a void that the question had left, but this explanation wasn't satisfying enough. Not to mention the fact that if the other jinchuriki were under a genjustu, who had the ability to cast it? And why would they keep them locked up if they had successfully completed it?

It would have to be someone with a strong enough aptitude for genjutsu as well has have an immense amount of chakra. Most of the Akatsuki members had lots of chakra reserves, but Sasuke had never seen them use genjutsu. Other than his brother that is.

Where they wanting him to cast it? Maybe that's why all the jinchuriki are in holding cells. When Itachi died the genjutsu was cut off and now Sasuke was the only one with the power to do so.

Still, that seems too complicated. There was no guarantee that Sasuke would join the Akatsuki after Itachi's death. It seems too risky.

Sasuke finally reaches the end of the marsh and travels deeper into the forest beyond, encased in thought. Suddenly, an unnatural shaking of bushes and tree branches catches his attention, but it was too late for a counter attack.

Still, being to stoic person Sasuke was he wasn't afraid, not in the slightest. They caught him and wrapped wires around each limb keeping him pinned to the trees around, but he didn't show an ounce of stress on his face. Instead he stood, emotionless.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kakashi- _sensei_." Sasuke hisses into the open, some slight sarcasm growing towards the end as he drags out "sensei".

"Quite a while." Kakashi responds nonchalantly, stepping out from behind the trees, his hands latching on to some wires, obviously controlling them.

"Sasuke." Someone calls, causing Sasuke's head to swing around to find the source. A pink haired girl steps out into the clearing.

"Sakura." Sasuke replies, his eyes turning stone-like. "Figures."

"Where is Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, his voice finally turning serious.

"With the Akatsuki." Sasuke states monotone.

"Is he okay?" Kakashi continues.

"No idea, haven't seen him for hours." Sasuke looks deep into Kakashi's uncovered eye, neither ever losing eye contact.

"Why did you do that, Sasuke? Why did you bring Naruto to the Akatsuki?" Sakura yells, her emerald green eyes filling with tears.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not caring for her emotion filled face.

"Tell us where he is, Sasuke." Kakashi orders.

"I did."

"I want an actual location." Kakashi demands again.

Sasuke smirks, "Now why would I do that?"

"Do you really want to see the world end, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks.

"If that's what it takes to punish those that ruined my life and countless others', then yes." Sasuke answers.

Sakura gasps at his response. Kakashi, on the other hand, seems rather unsurprised. That look. That evil, dark, vengeful look that Sasuke has, says it all.

 **So they're back. How's it feel?  
** **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Just another chapter with a twist.**

* * *

He tightens his grip on the wires, making Sasuke grunt slightly at the added pressure. There was no way out. Sasuke can barely move his muscles.

"You didn't answer me," Kakashi states slowly, menacingly, "Where is Naruto?"

"Why would you want to find him?" Sasuke asks, "He chose to come here. I just honored that request."

"What do you mean he wanted to, Sasuke?" Sakura asks.

"I didn't have to force him at all. He came completely willingly," Sasuke starts, "He said something about the leaf village being dead and having no other options."

"Naruto doesn't give up like that and you know it, Sasuke!" Sakura yells.

"I thought I knew it, but apparently we're both wrong. I've been with Naruto for weeks now and he never once complained or fought back. In fact, he said he wouldn't."

 _Flashback_

 _"Go ahead, Sasuke," he chokes._

 _Sasuke's eyes widen and for just a moment he shows concern. He hoped for a much better fight than this. In fact he hoped that Naruto would fight back at all. "I won't fight back." Naruto continues answering the question that he knew Sasuke was thinking._

 _Flashback End_

"I'll be honest, it surprise me too. But I wasn't going to give up something that would benefit me." Sasuke continues.

"How would this benefit you?" Kakashi asks.

"Helping the Akatsuki gain the tailed beast increases my power."

"What an awful way to treat a friend, Sasuke," Kakashi says, sadly.

"I broke those bonds a long time ago." Sasuke hisses.

"Didn't seem that way." Kakashi responds, eyes narrowing.

So they were the ones following them so they saw everything. Sasuke knew that chakra felt familiar. _How annoying._

"Why are you so obsessed? With me? With Naruto? He chose this, let him go through with it!"

"Because he'll die if he does!" Sakura screams, tears finally flowing over her pale face causing her green eyes to glitter.

Sasuke went numb, shock painting his features from her outburst. "What do you mean die?"

"You mean you don't know!" Sakura choked, this time her voice squeaking from her tears.

Sasuke stands stoic, his eyes glaring into hers. These were the answers he was wanting, the answer to all his questions from before. He never considered the other jinchuriki dying because from what he knows the tailed beast are released when they pass away, but he's seen no sign of devastating destruction from them.

"Sasuke, were you aware of the Akatsuki's true intentions?" Kakashi asks, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke responds, painfully twisting his head over to look at Kakashi, the wires digging into his skin further.

"So Naruto didn't tell you, did he?" Kakashi probes.

"What didn't he tell me?" Sasuke questions, getting more anxious and angry by the second, but keeping his voice calm anyways. He wanted answers so bad, but letting the others gain an advantage wasn't in the game plan.

"Sasuke," Kakashi begins, "the Akatsuki are after the tailed beast, you know that much. However, have you ever wondered what happens to the jinchuriki?"

Sasuke stares at the ground and eventually sighs in acknowledgment, "All the time."

"Well the Akatsuki are only interested in the tailed beast, not jinchuriki. So they remove the tailed beast from the container."

"Hn." Sasuke nods, understanding.

"When a tailed beast is removed," Kakashi slows, his voice growing deeper and more serious, "the jinchuriki dies."

Sasuke says nothing. He shows no emotion. He stands still, deathly still. From there he breathes deep, quiet breaths. His obsidian eyes face the ground as he takes in his current situation. _He sentenced Naruto to death. Not only that, but he wasn't going to be the one to kill him._

He thinks back to when they were all part of team seven, when he believed Naruto was stronger than him. When Naruto fought him, as he was leaving to go to Orochimaru, even though Naruto was the unconscious one, Sasuke was the one who gave in.

He lost that day. He wasn't strong enough to defeat him then. But he always wanted a rematch. He knew one day he would get it once he found that Naruto was still looking for him.

However, now things changed. He sentenced Naruto to death by bringing him here. He'd never have his rematch. He'd never reclaim his place above Naruto.

He felt sick to his stomach, in fact it felt like there was a hole where his stomach should be, like it was non-existent.

"Did Naruto know about this?" Sasuke asks, quietly.

Kakashi stands up straight from his defensive pose. "Yes." He answers swiftly and matter-of-factly.

 _So Naruto knew. This is what he's been hiding._ Sasuke imagines Naruto on the verge of tears in his holding cell, awaiting the light at the end of the tunnel. He was committing suicide.

This was not the Naruto he knew. This is not the one he wanted to have a rematch with, not at all.

"Sasuke," a voice said, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. He found it to be Sakura, "Where is Naruto, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought long and hard before giving an answer. "With the Akatsuki."

"Where?" Kakashi emphasizes.

"I gave you my answer." Sasuke replies, looking as stoic as ever.

"Why are you letting him die, Sasuke?" Sakura says, "Don't you feel anything towards your friends anymore?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growls, glaring daggers at Sakura. "That person, is not Naruto. Not anymore. Naruto would fight back and wouldn't be so willing to die. That person is not him. So what if he dies?"

Sakura growls. She builds up the chakra in her hands and then slams her fist into Sasuke's right cheek. He flies backwards, the wires unable to hold him against the momentum of her punch so they all break with many large snaps. He falls on his side to the ground.

"You're a terrible person, Sasuke!" Sakura yells in frustration and anger, "To think we've been looking for you all the time."

Sasuke gets to his feet, dropping down in a fighting stance. "I told you not to."

He attacks. But before he could reach Sakura, Kakashi steps in and grabs Sasuke's arm throwing him over his shoulder with added momentum. Sasuke, being the skilled ninja he is, lands on his feet and then attacks again. This time using all of his strength to cast a Chidori, He aims for Kakashi but ends up hitting the ground instead, blowing a massive hole into the earth.

Now they're on opposites sides. Kakashi and Sakura on one side, and Sasuke on the other. However, before Sasuke could blink an eye they were gone. They retreated. _Probably to get reinforcements._ He thinks.

He didn't let that slow him down though, he quickly runs around the marsh, never stepping into it until he was sure that no one was following him. Once he had that comfort, he dove in, making his way around the barriers and into the hideout.

He had to talk to Naruto before anything happens.

 _If Naruto stands his ground, showing the old Naruto is in there somewhere, then he will help him live. If not, then he will let him die._

That was Sasuke's decision.

* * *

 **So what do you think is going to happen?  
** **Many of you, in your reviews have pointed out my writing style being full of twists and turns.  
So if you had to guess, what do you think is going to happen?**

 **Also my chapters go up to a little over 1000 words, which is why you may think their short, but it was so that I could post this over a few months while also being able to write short excerpts as I go along while still being able to update on time. I'm still in school, after all.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15! Didn't think it would last this long! PLEASE ENJOY!  
Sorry this chapter is short, but its pretty intense!**

* * *

Naruto sits alone. The chains on his wrists chafing as he twists them around in thought. He'd never imagined that he'd be here. In fact, if you asked him a few months ago, he would still be wanting to protect himself. But now that hope, was gone.

His half-lidded, blue eyes darken as he stares up to the ceiling. Someone or perhaps more than one, must have lived in this cell before because it was littered in carvings. Some counting the days with tally marks, others of doing murderous things to the Akatsuki, and some pictures showed the loved ones of the ones lost in here.

Those were the pictures that Naruto connected with, laughed at, and enjoyed decrypting as he sat alone. Though many brought up memories for him, most of the pictures keep him from his own thoughts, which he was thankful for.

In all honesty, he thought about carving his own. But what everything he wanted to carve wouldn't fit on these walls. They were far to scattered with other's carvings that there was no space. Eventually he decides on an easy, short drawing.

Naruto stands up shakily and makes his way to one of the walls. His chains clinging to his body, making it incredibly hard to move, but he persevered. Grabbing a loose, iron nail he carves into the wall carefully. His breaths mingle with the sounds of the nail scratching into the all.

Even though it was made of stone, it was easy to carve into. The nail pierced it quite easily, but it was still jagged because of Naruto's shaking hands.

 _Why am I shaking?_ Naruto wonders. A mixture of emotions evoke his mind: excitement, sadness, happiness, loneliness, and shame, each only lasting for brief moments.

Eventually he finishes his not so good masterpiece and returns to his chair. The chains slowly move with him, skidding across the ground heavily. Naruto doesn't feel pain, however. The nine tails within him continues to unconsciously heal his body. Which may be a good thing, at least there will be no pain or discomfort with his upcoming death.

 _Well, not completely painless._ Naruto chuckles at the thought, realizing that even the most powerful healing abilities can't stop all pain.

He imagines Sasuke's face, looking stoic as ever, but for some reason his eyes are sadder than usual. He chuckles, sadly again. _No way would Sasuke feel anything if I died._

Fast footsteps make their way down the corridor, tearing Naruto away from his thoughts. _Guess it's time._

Naruto stands and makes his way toward the cell doors. There he sees a dark figure coming closer, until finally emerging from the darkness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks, completely surprised.

Sasuke runs up to the door, grabbing Naruto by the shirt collar and slamming his face into the doors before finally releasing.

Naruto stumbles backwards before finally landing on the ground with some major force. "What was that for?" He mumbles, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Why the hell are you going through with this?" Sasuke replies in fury.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replies innocently.

"When have you ever given up to suicide?" Sasuke growls back. His eyes filled with rage and fury.

Naruto's eyes darken. "Since Pain destroyed the village."

"But why?"

Naruto eyes drop to his feet. "I have nothing left."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Sasuke states, calming his voice down, back to normal, "You didn't have any family or friends, you barely had a home, you have nothing to your name. In fact, your last name isn't even your true last name. Why now? Why give up now?"

Immediately Naruto responds, "Because now I don't have a chance to gain anything."

Sasuke shoulders go slack because of his confession. Seeing Sasuke's reaction, Naruto continues, "Everything I've done was because I had people to protect and a dream to keep me going. Now everything is gone and it's my fault. I couldn't keep my word. I wasn't able to protect Konoha. I wasn't able to protect my friends. I wasn't able to become Hokage. I wasn't able to do any of it."

Naruto pauses and in a saddened, strained voice, "I wasn't even able to bring you back after years and years of training. I wasn't good enough. In the end, that screwed me over."

"But why die? The Naruto I know lives with his mistakes because he's too determined and stubborn to allow anyone to stand in his way from making them right. He would–"

"I'd rather die, then screw up that badly again." Naruto growls, his eyes fiercely penetrating into Sasuke's. Still Sasuke showed nothing.

"Don't you care about what happens to this world?" Sasuke asks cynically.

"I don't care about this world anymore because I don't feel like I'm a part of it. I watch people on the street but never feel like I can interact with them knowing that I failed." Naruto concluded.

"So because you're going through a hissy fit means you hate the world now?"

"Remember the world turn its back on me first. Like you said, I had no one, not ever. Then when I finally feel a part of something, I fail to protect it." Naruto says, his voice rising, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be optimistic all the time? Now, for once, I see that the world can't have peace. It doesn't deserve it and neither do I. Which is why the punishment I've chosen is death. I don't deserve to live in a world I couldn't protect. It's kind of fitting, honestly. Everyone always wanted me dead, now they'll finally get what they wanted all along."

Sasuke turns away, not wishing to see Naruto's darkened features. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. A real punishment would be to live, in a corrupted world knowing you wouldn't be able to save it." Sasuke whispers. He turns back, glaring at Naruto with hateful, obsidian eyes, "Death is the easy way out."

Naruto looks like he was hit with a ton of bricks. His eyes widen and his back arches backwards as he folds into himself.

Sasuke stands stoic, allowing his mind to wander while his body was stone cold in place. He knew Naruto was wrong. _Should I tell him? About Konoha?_

Sasuke stares at Naruto, though he's more of looking through him. _Yes. This would be the true test._

"Naruto," Sasuke starts, gaining Naruto's attention, "Konoha–"

"Sasuke?" A random voice says.

It was Deidara. Sasuke turns away and walks past him back down the corridor, looking angry and disappointed. _Damn, I'm too late._

"You sure know how to piss someone off, nine tails?" Deidara smirks.

"Shut up." Naruto growls.

"Don't worry, you'll never have to listen to my voice again in just a few minutes."

Deidara opens the cage and grabs the chains on Naruto's wrists, hoisting him off the ground. He unlocks the shackles on Naruto's legs that pin him to the cell and guides him through the corridor, towards the ceremony room.

* * *

 **Pretty intense right?**

 **Thanks so much for sticking with me, those people that have!  
Please follow, favorite and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

* * *

Sasuke watches as Deidara drags Naruto out of his cell from his hiding place further down. _Damn, I'm too late._ He thinks, anger finally chiseling his facial features.

Once the footsteps subside and Sasuke is sure Deidara and Naruto are gone, he slips out from the cell he was hiding in and returns to Naruto's cell. He leans back on the chair and resigns to deciphering the pictures on the walls.

The movement above rattles the lighting slightly, causing something to sparkle. Sasuke notices a reaches out towards it.

A large nail is perturbing out of the wall and wrapped around it is Naruto necklace. On the wall it reads _protects from darkness_ with the leaf symbol carved underneath the writing. Sasuke grabs the necklace and turns it in his hands. "So he truly has given up." Sasuke sighs.

He returns to the chair. _Then I suppose I'll let him die then._ He throws the necklace into his pocket, keeping it safe but out of mind.

He leans back again, resting his head on the wall behind him. His eyes close in resignation as he takes a deep breath. There he stays for what seems like hours, when in actuality it's been a few minutes.

He hears loud footsteps running down the corridor, many loud footsteps, as in more than one pair. Still, he doesn't move.

"Sasuke?" A voice calls out.

"You know, I'm really sick of hearing my name." He opens an eye, staring at Kakashi. But, not just Kakashi, Sakura too. And Shikamaru. And Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Tenten. Not to mention a new, scary faced jounin.

"I see you brought an army." Sasuke states.

"Where is Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, with more seriousness than the last time.

Not willing to fight, Sasuke sighs and points towards the ceiling, "Up there." He lets his arm drop heavily to his side.

"What's up there, man?" Kiba asks.

"The ceremony room." Sasuke answers.

"You let Naruto go through with it?" Sakura chokes, "Why?"

Finally sitting up straight in the chair, Sasuke truly looks at the group of ninja, "I didn't let him, not exactly anyways. He wants to die."

"Did he tell you why?" Kakashi ponders.

"Something about not having anything of worth in the world anymore and blaming himself for the death of Konoha and the world."

"But Konoha didn't die." Shikamaru states matter-of-factly, "You never told him that, did you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "Not like I didn't try though."

"What do you mean by that? Was it that hard to say that we were alive?" Kiba says, raising his voice at each word.

"No." Sasuke replies, "I didn't tell him at first, true. But the last time I tried, it was interrupted."

Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sasuke felt something slap his face. The pain was splintering and his cheek went numb, but he didn't call out or grunt. He took it on and didn't retaliate.

He rolls his head back to center, where he sees Sakura with her hand in the air. "You're an idiot, Sasuke."

"No. An idiot is someone that would try to save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Sasuke glares at her, "Naruto, wants to die. If that's his last wish and he doesn't want me involved, then so be it."

Sasuke moves to get out of the chair. The ninja make a path allowing him to leave. He walks tall, straight and silently, never looking back, down the corridor to the exit.

The others follow him suit minutes after.

* * *

As for Naruto, he finally felt Deidara stop, causing him to fall backwards slightly. Looking around he finds himself in a large cavern, decorated with empty pedestals and many statues.

"Welcome, Naruto." Pain announces.

Immediately Naruto's head turns toward the deep, pitiful voice. He glares daggers at Pain. But Pain's eyes showed nothing. Actually, other than the fact he had the rinnegan, his eyes seemed a lot like Sasuke's. Devoid of any emotion and looking far into the future while at the same time showing the pain of the past.

"Time to die, Naruto." Pain stats, calmly.

Still, in the name of pride, Naruto shows no fear. Just anger, pain, and hate, which was what Pain expected from him. Naruto from the past, didn't know pain or suffering, but now he does. Pain congratulates himself. He brought down the mighty nine tails jinchuriki, the one shinobi in which so many hoped would do great things one day. But that boy is long gone. The boy kneeling before him was not the same child he fought many months ago. This boy was broken, shattered even.

"Why?" Naruto asks suddenly, shaking from the pent up anger, "Why do you feel the need to kill so many people?"

"They must know pain." He replies simply, "Your generation has grown up not knowing war and therefore, not knowing pain."

"Do you enjoy giving pain then?" Naruto questions.

"If it is deserved."

"Then why to me?" Naruto pauses, "I know pain. Pain of the body and heart. So why? Why do I deserve more?"

Pain doesn't answer. He stares at the young man in front of him. His violet eyes searching for any signs of deception from those blue ones. Nothing.

"What are you going to do with Sasuke?" Naruto continues, forgetting the previous conversation.

"What do you mean?"Deidara interrupts, "He's one of us and as long as he stays that way we won't touch him."

"Deidara," Pain scolds. Deidara takes a step back. "Start the ceremony. We've wasted too much time already. I sense reinforcements outside swamp. We must hurry."

He storms off, getting into position on his pedestal. Pain grabs Naruto by the chains and hoists him to his feet. He then leads him to a ledge, within the cavern. The Akatsuki perform some hand signals together, perfectly in sync. From there they statues release a large chakra bubble into the middle of the cavern.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Pain states, spinning Naruto around to face him then breaking the chains of his wrists and swiftly pushing him backwards off the ledge. Naruto finds himself free falling for a moment until he lands softly inside the chakra bubble as it rises to the surface, just below the pedestals.

He finds himself being pulled towards its center, where he is then locked in place. A few more hand signs are performed by the Akatsuki members, now all standing on their pedestals, including Pain.

One of the larger statues open it's great mouth and slowly drains Naruto of the nine tails, while he screams in agony at the pain of part of his soul being ripped away.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Will I let him live or die? :)  
Please follow, favorite, or review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Hearing the screams, Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest ran up the stairs after Sasuke left. However, even though they ran quickly the same way Sasuke left, they never saw him again.

Kakashi remembered that Sasuke pointed directly to the ceremony room when they were with him in the holding cell, so they followed what seemed to be the right path. Eventually the screaming got louder and they found the entry way to the ceremony room.

Before completely entering they lingered at the door way, hidden from view. Unfortunately, they had gotten there too late for their liking. The Akatsuki had already begun the ceremony and the stream of Naruto's soul was growing thinner.

Time was of the essence as the gang of ninja file into the ceremony room, undetected. They had to get to Naruto as soon as possible so all rules about planning and thinking were thrown out the window. Instead they acted on instinct.

At first, they thought they would get away with a clean attack from behind, but that didn't happen as they were spotted quite easily.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan." Pain hums, dragging out the syllables, "I truly thought you were dead the last time I fought you."

"To be honest, so did I." Kakashi smirks stepping out of the shadows.

"And you brought more ninja with you." Deidara notices.

Standing behind Kakashi, the others come out of hiding. "Focus Deidara." Pain warns sinisterly.

Deidara groans, along with many other Akatsuki members. Unfortunately, Pain was right. They should have sensed the ninja earlier, because now if even one of them moved away from the pedestals the ceremony would cease and the nine tails wasn't completely extracted yet. But that didn't excuse the fact that they wanted to tear these ninjas limb from limb.

Before many of the members were killed off, they would most likely be able to spare two or three of them to fight on occurrences such as these. However, with so little of them left and their numbers continuing to dwindle they needed as much chakra as possible to stabilize the ceremony so they didn't have many spare hands.

Luckily for them, however, they did have two spare hands. Two hands that belonged to one of the most power young ninjas in the world.

They call for him and his name echoes through the chambers of the cave. Within moments he arrives, ready to take orders and protect that in which his brother fought so hard for and that in which Madara promised him so much power.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

He walks in proudly, as if nothing about the ceremony fazes him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispers aloud.

He said nothing. His dark eyes, quickly turning crimson as pent up anger consumed his well-being.

"Sasuke!" They all yell back, as he starts his attack.

"What the hell, man?" Kiba comments, dodging Sasuke fists again and again.

Each time Sasuke attacked, he cracks the stone of the cave slightly. However, Kakashi notices his hesitance and attacks Sasuke as he tries to attack Shikamaru, simultaneously. However, Sasuke is too quick, easily pulling out a kunai and blocking Kakashi's fists. Within seconds, Kakashi pulls out his own kunai and the two battle it out.

He pins Sasuke against the wall, blade against blade. "Quick! Grab Naruto!" Kakashi orders. Sasuke manages to slip away during his rambling and goes in for another strike. But Kakashi knocks his kunai away. Sasuke recovers quickly by grabbing the katana across his back.

The other's run to the edge of the cavern, before a large cut off. The chakra bubble that holds Naruto is only inches away.

"Sasuke!" Pain calls. Unfortunately, Sasuke is too far away and far too busy to notice.

"What's the best way to get through that chakra bubble?" Kiba asks.

"Doesn't matter. We just need to get Naruto out as fast as possible." Shikamaru orders, "Neji, how are Naruto's chakra levels?"

"Weak." Neji responds, his byakugan activated. Hinata also activates hers and adds, "If I had to guess he has only a tenth of the chakra he should and it's depleting quickly."

"Then we have to move." Shikamaru adds.

"Here goes nothing!" Sakura battle cries as she streams all of her remaining chakra to her fist, resulting in a huge blow to the bubble's outer surface."

Unfortunately her fist travels inward, missing the bubble's membrane completely. Swiftly, the bubble bounces her off like a trampoline, rejecting her presence. Then it returns to its normal form.

Watching this go down, Pains calls out to the other Akatsuki members, "Speed up the process!"

By pouring more of their chakra levels into the bubble, the stream of chakra from Naruto flows faster into the statue, while Naruto screams in agony louder than before, arching his back and fisting his hands into themselves, causing blood to pour out and fall in droplets through the bubble and into the endless abyss below.

"Naruto!" Sakura cries as she hears his scream vibrate off the cave walls.

* * *

Simultaneously, Kakashi and Sasuke are still going at it. However, now at much more dangerous levels. Kakashi has revealed his own sharingan and Sasuke is changing his into stronger and stronger forms.

Both using the most complex justu's that come to mind. However, something stops both of them in their tracks: Naruto's screams.

Realizing his team needs help Kakashi orders Sasuke to let him through. However that was a worthless plea as Sasuke refused to stop attacking.

Sasuke thought about how easy it would be to take care of Kakashi now, so that way one of the strongest ninja in Konoha would be eliminated before he takes his revenge against the pitiful village.

"Why, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, still keeping his guard up. "Why kill, Naruto?"

Sasuke doesn't respond.

"Everyone else has given up on you," Kakashi continues, "all except him."

"That doesn't concern me. Naruto can do as he likes." Sasuke grunts, smashing a Chidori into the ground where Kakashi was once standing.

"But it does concern you!" Kakashi mumbles, "You're his drive. You're the one standing before his eyes all the time and he's just waiting for the day he gets to surpass you."

Sasuke stops for a moment. Both he and Kakashi gasp for air from so much exercise. Sasuke glares at his former sensei before announcing, "Now he never will."

The he attacks again.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late and so short! I've been so busy with school and midterms.  
I'll try to be more punctual, promise. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Sasuke attacks Kakashi over and over. Both going above and beyond when it came to jutsus. Sasuke is easily reminded how amazing his old sensei is and Kakashi finally acknowledges that Sasuke has grown in power. Unfortunately, Sasuke hasn't grown in maturity. Not in the same way that Naruto has.

"You'll never surpass Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi comments, "Not with this attitude."

"Like I care." Sasuke replies, landing a strike on Kakashi's left shoulder. However, it wasn't enough to bring the jounin down.

"But you do, Sasuke. Isn't that why you left. You couldn't stomach Naruto getting stronger and having so much idiotic determination to keep fighting even when he was down."

"Shut up." Sasuke growls.

Kakashi jumps out of the way of another strike. Finally, they come to another pause. "Both you and Naruto have created a foundation based on your past experiences," Kakashi starts, "but unlike Naruto, you, Sasuke, continue to let your past get in the way of your future, while Naruto shoots for the stars and makes advancements towards his dream. Don't you see the difference?"

Sasuke smirks, "Unlike Naruto, I've completed my ambition. My brother is gone. He died by my hands."

"Then why do you seem guilty?"

Sasuke stops. "What do you mean?"

"You're usually very hard to read, Sasuke. But sometimes you're like an open book. Guilt is plastered on your face and it has been for a while now. I just can't tell if it's because of Itachi," Kakashi pauses, "or Naruto."

"I don't care about that idiot." Sasuke growls, clearly frustrated by Kakashi words.

"But you didn't care about your brother either or so you said. What's changed, Sasuke?"

"My brother told me the truth. That the leaf forced him to kill the Uchiha clan."

"Did you're brother tell you that?" Kakashi said moving forward.

Sasuke backs up slightly. Was he afraid? No, that wasn't it. He wasn't scared of Kakashi. Not at all actually. But still he backs up, more and more. Why? Why this sudden reaction?

His brother didn't actually tell him anything. He only smiled when he died. That's all. Madara told him this. He wouldn't lie, right? He was an Uchiha. What would be the benefit?

Sasuke was powerful, he knew that and the Akatsuki were weak because many members had died. That could be a reason, but something didn't feel right. That didn't seem like the answer.

Then they heard a vibrating scream, full of pain, sadness and agony. Sasuke's eyes, widen in realization.

Naruto was a jinchuriki.

 _It was the connection between him and Naruto._ Sasuke may have broken off his own, personal connection with Naruto and the others. But Naruto never broke off the connection with him. Madara knew Naruto would find him eventually and try to bring him in.

It was his plan, all along.

 _Damn._ Sasuke thought. Then he chuckles, completely confusing Kakashi. "Looks like I'm the knucklehead this time, huh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled, coming out of his defense stance. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Something stupid."

"That doesn't seem like you."

Sasuke smirked and ran in the direction of the screams, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Naruto's life force was draining, quickly and the others haven't succeeded in freeing him, not without injuring themselves.

"At this rate, we'll have to kill Naruto to ensure the nine tails dies along with him." Shikamaru says to the others.

"We can't kill him!" Sasuke yells back.

"There has to be another way." Yamato responds.

They try to think of solution after solution, failing each and every time as the bubble bounces them out of its space. They even tried to knock the Akatsuki from their pedestals, but their protective barrier is impenetrable.

"Hinata, how's Naruto doing?" Yamato asks.

"Not good." She responds, hesitantly.

"How much time do you think we have?"

"A couple of minutes at the most."

As she finished her analysis, something catches the corner of her eye. Then rushes past in a great neck speed.

"Sakura?" They yell in unison.

"I'm not letting him die!" She responds, pounding her fist into the bubble again and again, trying to get the bubble to burst.

"That won't work, Sakura!" Shikamaru calls.

But then the bubble bursts, causing a large amount of chakra to be released into the air. "Did I do that?" Sakura questions. Not having time to think about it, she grabs Naruto and pulls him to safety onto the ledge with everyone else.

Everyone rushes around Naruto. Sakura instantly tries to heal him but realizes very quickly that she was not that one to burst the bubble. No. The bubble exploded on its own because its work was done.

No breathing. No movement what's-so-ever. But there was a heartbeat. He was alive, for the moment.

Sakura, gently taps Naruto on the cheek, hoping to get a reaction, but none came. Tears cloud her eyes, "Naruto! Naruto, don't go!" She calls to him. Still no reaction. In fact, the heartbeat got slower and slower.

The Akatsuki stand on their pedestal watching the ninja with great attention. None moved from their placements to try to attack, instead they relish in the power of the new tailed beast they added to their collection.

"Take him and leave." Pain commands, looking down at the group of ninja.

Everyone looks up at him. "Naruto knows pain, now, as do all of you. You are free to go."

The Akatsuki members open their mouths to disagree but are quickly silenced by Pain's glare. "Go on now. Make you efforts to save him, but it will fail."

Kiba tries to attack him, but it quickly punished for the action when Pain redirects his attack back at him, forcing him to collide with the wall.

Others attack too: Shino, Neji, Yamato, Sai. But they all fail in laying even a scratch on Pain. Frustration and fear chisels their faces as they stare down their enemy in the name of their fallen friend.

Eventually they hear footsteps from behind and in a flash of pure energy, Pain is thrown to the ground. The group looks upon their savor.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **So, Sasuke betrays his friends and then betrays the Akatsuki. Probably not a huge shocker.  
** **Since I was so late on the last update, I put this up a little earlier for you guys. I hope you enjoyed.  
Sorry it's short.  
** **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke, quickly rebounds with another attack before Pain can get up. Luckily for him, this was the last remaining Pain, as Naruto had killed the others during the war on the village. He mentally thanked him for that. Dealing with one is a lot easier than six.

The other Akatsuki also spring into action, attacking the group. All, but Sakura, had to leave Naruto to protect his body. If there were a way to save him, they couldn't allow his body to be destroyed.

"Sakura," Kakashi called, also joining the fight, "get Naruto away from here."

Sakura quickly breaks out of her trance of shock when Sasuke joined the battle and argues, "But he'll die if he's too far away from the nine tails spirit!"

"He'll die if we keep him here without much protection. Go now!" Kakashi orders.

Sakura nods slowly. She lifts Naruto's arm and places his around her shoulder and moves her other around his waist, dragging him at least out of the ceremony room, away from the fighting. She, then, lays him on the ground, trying to keep him alive and thinking of ways to wake him up.

Sasuke and the others continue to push forward. However, the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi has left them pretty whipped out and for the others trying to break through the bubble left them low on chakra. Not that the Akatsuki were doing much better, having to use more chakra than planned to speed up the ceremony. However, their skills still out ranked those of the leaf ninja.

That didn't stop the leaf ninja, though. They still outnumbered them and they continued to adapt the many fighting styles of the Akatsuki, persevering through everything they threw at them. Just like a certain knucklehead ninja use to do. But this time, they were determined to protect him rather than have him protect them like he's done so many times in the past.

They were going to succeed. They had to.

Sasuke took notice the stances of each Akatsuki member, watching as they placed themselves before the statues in order to protect them. That's when he realized that they should be focusing on the statues that contained the tailed beasts and destroying them. However, destroying all of the statues would release all the beasts when they only needed to release one in particular.

"Shikamaru, Kakashi!" Sasuke called out, both looked at him in surprise of the sudden outburst. Sasuke tilts his head indicating he wanted them to follow him and the leave the fighting to the others. They both nodded in agreement, cutting off their adversary.

"Yamato, you come too." Kakashi says. Nodding, Yamato runs in the direction too.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asks.

"Just take care of them, we'll be back." Shikamaru instructs.

With a nod by all the remaining leaf ninja, the three leave for a safe place to talk strategy.

* * *

Outside the boundaries, Sakura continues to try to wake Naruto up. "Wake up, Naruto!" She calls, shaking his shoulder with one hand, as the other emits healing chakra into his heart, constantly keeping it beating.

Eventually, his eyelids flutter and he opens his eyes lazily. "Naruto!" Sakura calls again, smiling through her tears.

"Sa...kur…a" He mumbles, eyes widening slightly, though he still looked like he was in a daze from the pain that raked through his body as he tries to speak.

"It's me, Naruto." She whispers.

"Oh great. I'm dead." He chuckles slightly.

"No, Naruto. You aren't. You're alive." Sakura says.

"But you're not, so how am I—"

"We're both alive, Naruto. All of us are alive." She smiles.

"All of you?" Naruto asks, as emotion flood into his mind and increase the pain in his body.

"Every single one of us."

"But how? I'm sure I saw—"

"We're not really sure." She interrupts shaking her head, "One minute we're dead, but the next we're getting dragged back to life. Someone must have cast a really powerful jutsu to bring our lives back. Kind of like the one used on Gaara. But by the time they did, you were gone. We've been searching everywhere for you."

"You w—," Suddenly, Naruto cringed in pain cutting him off.

"Naruto!" Sakura screams, concerned. Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. He may be awake now, but he's still dying.

"Sakura," Sakura's eyes trail back to Naruto's, seeing the pain and suffering he's been through, "The nine tails," Naruto pauses, "it's gone. Isn't it?"

Sakura nods slowly but Naruto just chuckles, adding more concern to Sakura's face. "If only I would have known, I wouldn't be here."

"Naruto, you're not going to die! We'll try something." Sakura sobs.

Naruto shakes his head. His voice was given out on him and slowly his eyes begin to close. But before they close completely he takes one last breath and says "I'm sorry" before passing out completely.

* * *

"Ready?" Kakashi asks. Sasuke, Yamato, and Shikamaru nod in agreement.

"Alright, it's a make it work moment then," Yamato adds.

This is their last shot. If this doesn't work, Naruto's life will end and possibly bring about the end of the world.

They take to their positions, then call the others that are still fighting on the scene to fall back. They retreat and the others move in.

Sasuke goes first, activating is mangekyou sharingan then calling out Susanoo, the warrior. Pain awaits his attack, but is quickly avoided by Sasuke. Everything goes in slow motion as Sasuke destroys the third statue to the left with a single blow, releasing the fox spirit from inside.

The nine tails growls in relief, fully forming inside the cave alongside Susanoo. He laughs manically but is cut short as Sasuke pins him to that ground with his warrior.

"Release me." The nine tails growls again, angrier than ever.

Sasuke doesn't reply but continues to go against his wishes holding him down. The nine tails squirms and sinks its fangs into Susanoo's wrist, causing it to fade away like the ghostly entity it is. Still the remaining of his arm and the other limbs grasp tightly to the nine tails.

Yamato quickly rounds the corner and pulls out his sealing wood style jutsu creating a barrier to "declaw" the nine tails from its remaining chakra. Luckily for them, the nine tails hasn't been able to build up its chakra completely leaving it defenseless.

Pain tries to break this up and release the nine tails, however Sasuke stops him now that he can free move with the nine tails being demobilized by Yamato.

"I got him!" Someone calls from behind. Yamato doesn't look, as it might break his concentration, however he knows who it is.

Barreling around the corner comes, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sakura, as they carry Naruto towards the nine tails.

"What are you doing?" The nine tails growls as he recognizes Naruto.

They place Naruto down, close to the nine tails. Kakashi performs some hands signs as opens the seal on Naruto's stomach causing a swirling vortex to form and suck in the nine tails chakra. Unfortunately, the nine tails is holding back and Yamato reign him in completely.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi calls out.

"Neji, Kiba!" Shikamaru calls running towards the battle, "Intercept Pain!"

They nod and flash forward. The three of them attack Pain in perfect synchronization, allowing Sasuke to get away.

Once in position, Sasuke takes the nine tail spirit and slowly but surely pushes him into the vortex.

"I won't return!" says the nine tails, as he stands firm.

Sasuke inches forward. _I won't let Naruto die!_ With that determination and one final full push, he throws the nine tails into the vortex.

With the nine tails inside, Kakashi closes the seal.

* * *

 **So what's going to happen next?**

 **I think this fanfiction might only have 1 or 2 more chapters you guys! So thanks for sticking with me all this time.  
**

 **A lot of people were wondering what happened to Kurama. The reason he hasn't really had a part in this fanfiction is because other than his name being mentioned, he never really had a huge speaking part in Naruto until the war. And this arch happened before the 4th war.  
**

 **Plus I wanted to make this as close to cannon as possible while still being true to my storyline. Basically what I was going for was that this story could have been an alternate ending to the arch or season, which I personally think I did an okay job with.**

 **If you have any other questions please ask! I'm really nice, I promise.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
